La guerra de los pendulares y el covenant
by El Redentor 777
Summary: Después de los acotecimientos en el planeta Sera, las guerras del pendulo y el día E, en el siglo XXVI, los humanos han colonizado otro planetas gracias ala tecnología que desarrollo, sin embargo sus viejos enemigos los han seguido, una trajico día cambio el curso de la historia y el conflicto de ambos para aliarse, clasificación M, por sangre, muertes de personajes y mal lenguaje.
1. El fin y el inicio de una guerra

**Este fic se me ocurrió luego ver un video teoría de qhps jefe maestro caía en Gears of war, pero este fic tendrá una trama diferente ya que Marcus, Baird, Colé, JD, Kait y los demás personajes no existirán ya que el tiempo es diferente y no están vivos.**

**los que si podrian salir son los canonicos de halo, ya que es de esos años el fic.**

**los personajes de halo, armamentos de gears no me pertenecen, cada quien a su derecho de autor, solo escribo por diversion y no por ganar dinero o otra cosa, tambien me desestresa XD.**

**Bueno, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Año 2525.**

La raza humana desde años ha estado en conflicto contra una especie llamada locust, una raza que venía de la hondonada, varias veces han tratado de exterminarlos sin embargo estos sobrevivían a ellos, la primera reina de los locust Myrrah fue asesinada por el sargento marcas fénix, esa leyenda es conocida por muchos humanos, sin embargo el linaje de la reina no terminó ahí dando a nuevas reinas de la hondonada.

Miles de años después en el siglo XXVI (26), la CGO cambio de nombre a UNSC y al avanzar de tecnología los humanos colonizaron varios plan estas, sin embargo los locust no se quedaron atrás y estos también colonizaron planetas propios y también planetas que ya estaban habitados por los humanos para de esta forma tomarlos.

Los humanos al ver esto decidieron avanzar al proyecto spartans, soldados de súper élite que eran conocidos por sus habilidades, los humanos y los locust seguían peleándose entre ellos.

El diseño de sus armas no cambiaron nada, sin embargo la potencia de sus balas se volvieron más poderosas que antes y sus armaduras más resistentes, la UNSC seguían utilizando los trajes de Gears ya que estos ahora tenían la capacidad de sobrevivir en el agua y espacio exterior.

* * *

**Planeta Mériko.**

En un planeta en donde hay 2 lunas una blanca y otra negra estaban enfrentándose los locust y los humanos, había una gran cantidad de drones, boomers, guardias theron, kantus y otras especies como los desgraciados (**prefiero este término que infames**) reavers, corpsers y brumaks.

Sin embargo los humanos no se quedaban atrás, estos con sus tanques, aviones y lanza cohetes que seguían a los reavers hasta destruirlos y armas láseres estaban dándole la vuelta a los locust.

-¡sigan avanzando, acaben a esos patea suelos!-dijo un locust vestido como Ramm, pero este a diferencia de Ramm su color de piel en vez de gris era de color negra, en su brazo derecho traía un lanza granadas.

Unos drones fueron asesinados por disparos a la cabeza y quedando decapitados en frente del general locust a cargo de tomar ese planeta colonizado por los humanos, un guardia theron se acercó al general de inmediato quien traía su arco explosivo en sus manos.

-general, un comunicado llego del planeta Cex, dicen que han perdido contacto y señal absoluta con los del planeta Skorge-

El general miro con el ceño fruncido al guardia theron.

-¿a que te refieres?-

-cuando uno de mis hombres estaba investigando sobre el asunto, en una imagen espacial dimos con las coordenadas del planeta y vimos esto-el locust sacaría una impresión y se la entregaría al general quien tomaría la imagen para verla.

El general abrió de sorpresa sus ojos al ver la imagen, no había nada, solo estaba la oscuridad del espacio y también había unos pocos cometas flotando en el lugar.

-¡es imposible!-dijo él mientras arrugaba la foto al apretar sus puños-malditos humanos destruyeron el planeta que tanto tiempo colonizamos, no puedo creer que hallan inventado un arma peor que el martillo del Alba, hasta le dimos ese nombre por el gran general Skorge-

(**El martillo del Alba aún existe**)

-¿Qué hacemos?-dijo el theron.

-dudo mucho que estos humanos traten de destruir este planeta junto con ellos, tenemos que seguir atacando si queremos tomar este planeta-dijo el general.

-entendido, iré al campo de batalla con los demás-dijo el theron mientras se ponía a espaldas de un bloque de rocas y utilizaba su arco explosivo que dio en el hombro de un soldado humano y al explotar perdería la extremidad y muriendo al instante.

-carajo ese sujeto tiene una buena apuntaría-dijo un Gear disparando con una lancer (el Gear es como un soldado, al igual que el marine, spartans, ODST y el guardián onice, son diferentes tipos y clase de soldado humano).

-llego la caballería-dijo un marine junto con un Gear y entre los dos traían un láser spartan y el Gear dejaría aplastado el gatillo y el Marín apuntaba y el láser apuntaba hacia el tanque de plasma que un brumaks tenía en su espalda.

Cuando el disparo dio en el blanco el brumaks explotaría haciendo que algunos locust se aturdieran por la explosión.

-¡que disparo!-dijo el marine.

-sigan así muchachos, esto durará mucho, pero hasta que no acabemos con estos hijos de puta no nos iremos-dijo el líder del grupo.

Era un sujeto que traía un traje de spartan, su color era amarillo pálido con segudo color de naranja, su casco tenía un visor de línea recta.

-lo sabemos capitán, ahora necesitamos más refuerzos para atacar-dijo el Gear de lancer disparando y un par de balas dieron en donde este se ocultaba-carajo eso estuvo cercas-

Él spartan miraba desde su distancia la horda de los locust, nunca se ha sabido el total de reproducciones que podían tener los locust, las berserkers eran un misterio aún.

-Cabo, dirigía a sus ODST a esta posición, mandare a algunos marines a que utilicen los vehículos, los Gears atacaran con rifles francotiradores-dijo el spartan en su comunicado.

-entendido señor-dijo la voz en la llamada y en eso del cielo calleron cápsulas y saldrían soldados ODST.

-los dos Gears, tomen rifles francotiradores, ataquen a cualquier locust que vean-

-sí señor-ambos dijeron mientras corrían con la cabeza abajo.

A pesar de la desventaja numérica que los humanos tenían, gracias a la nueva estrategia del spartan, locust que trataba de disparar era decapitado por los disparos de los Gears.

Los maulers con sus escudos blindados avanzaban y gracias a ello los disparos no les daban al blanco, pero en eso varios bombarderos calleron del cielo y estos dieron en los locust.

-Morteros-gritó un kantus al ver que unos marines traían esas armas y disparaban hacia ellos.

-esos humanos, ¡abran los agujeros!-gritó el general.

En lado de los humanos estos sintieron un temblor y agujeros de emergencia aparecerían y drones, granaderos y desgraciados aparecerían.

-ah caramba-gritó un ODST mientras disparaba a hacia ellos pero varios disparos dieron hacia el soldado y un granadero le arrancaría la pierna y empezaría a golpearle con esta, pero antes de seguir atacando fue asesinado por el spartan.

Los desgraciados gritarían para aturdir a su oponente quien simplemente sintió dolor en sus oídos gracias a su casco.

-eso molesta-dijo sacando una granada de fragmentación metiendosela a la boca del desgraciado y levantándolo-hazme un favor y muérete-

El spartan lo lanzó a los granaderos que por culpa de las granadas que tenían una gran fila de explosiones se daría y este con su rifle de asalto(también habrá armas de halo) les dispararía a los locust quienes también abrieron fuego, pero gracias su escudos estos no surtían efecto a el.

Al acabar con los locust lanzó una granada en el agujero y este con la explosión se cerraría.

-soldados, lancen cualquier tipo de granada de fragmentación a los agujeros, hay que cerrarlos antes de que más de esas largas aparezcan-dijo el spartan.

-¡entendido señor!-dijeron algunos de los soldados en su comunicadores, se podían escuchar en el lugar varias explosiones y los locust al ver que sus agujeros se habían cerrados sin darse cuenta sus cabezas estallarían.

-gracias equipo Gear-dijo un ODST.

-no hay problema, hay que seguir contra atacando, se están acercando bastante-dijo un Gear en el comunicador y varios brumaks, corpsers y reavers ya estaban en camino.

-¡por la humanidad!-dijo el spartan saliendo de su escondite y corriendo hacia ellos seguido de los ODST, algunos Gears con lancers, lancer retro, pistolas de cañón corto y Gnashers, algunos marines con rifles DMR, escopeta y rifles de asalto.

-¡por la reina!-dijo el general locust también saliendo de su escondite junto a Drones con hammerburst rifle de asalto(**el de Gears of war 1**) Hammerburst II (**Gears of war 2**), pistolas boltok, recortadas, therons con arcos explosivos, Boomers con lanza granadas, Grinders con mulcher, Maulers con sus mayales explosivos y Bloodmount corriendo hacia ellos.

Mientras seguían disparandose ambos generales gritando estos estarían apuntó de atacarse entre ellos pero todos se detuvieron de lleno al notar una luz.

Era raro, en el planeta Mériko no había luz solar, habían plantas que tenían una noctusintesis que se alimentaban con la luz lunar y estas respiraban cuando había luz solar, a diferencia de otros planetas que era por el sol.

**FLASH.**

Lentamente ambos generales voltearon arriba para tratar de ver que era lo que reflejaba esa intensa luz y ambos dejaron caer sus armas de la impresión.

-no…puede…ser…posible-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Lo que estaba arriba de ellos era una inmensa nave de color morada de una longitud de 2 kilómetros, anchura de 9 hectometros, y una altura de 3 hectometros.

La nave en eso empezó a bajar lentamente hacia ellos y sacaría una especie de luz morada y había varios por el lugar.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-dijo el theron que había hablado con el general hacer un rato.

-¡miren algo está bajando!-dijo un Gear asustado.

En eso miraron que tenía razón, en eso varios disparos dirigido a ambos grupos llegarían, eran unos disparos de plasma que la nave empezó a dispararles.

-¡ocultase!-dijo el spartan regresando a sus posición junto algunos que estaban tratando de eludir los ataques.

-¡regresen a la base!-dijo el general locust y al igual que los humanos hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a sus puestos, algunos Gears, Marines y ODST estaban con algunos locust quienes se verían por unos momentos y se apuntarían pero no se dispararían.

En eso unos disparos azules de plasma darían un un Gear y un locust, los humano auxiliaron a Gear quién gritaba del dolor y un kantus curaría al locust pero no al cien.

Los dos bandos miraron de dónde provino el disparo y esta vez quedaron horrorizados, unas criaturas casi de la misma estatura que los drones aparecerían, tenían cuatro poderosas mandíbulas y estas tenían una armadura bastante avanzada.

Habían otras criaturas acompañándoles, unas especies de alienijenas con aspecto de ave con escudos, unos sujetos bajos con máscara con aspecto débil e inofensivos y unos sujetos de la misma altura que una berserker pero con una armadura de color azul con especie de vellos en la espalda.

-¿Qué diablos?-dijo el theron quien estaba con los huamanos.

-¡a…Alienijenas!-dijo un marine sorprendido pero varios disparos de los alienijenas fueron a las tres direcciones.

La cosa con las velocidades dispararían una especie de láser verde hacia un Mauler quien se protegió con el escudo pero el escudo se destruiria dejando indefenso al locust, en eso la criatura empezó a cargar el disparo pero un par de Gears con francotiradores le darían en la armadura al alienijenas y este volteó hacia lo Gears, los soldados francotiradores al ver eso se asustarían y el alienijenas apuntó hacia ellos.

El alien antes de dispararle este se quedó algo aturdido ya que sintió algo clavarse en su costado y vio una cosa puntiaguda, esta explotaría un poco después quedando algo aturdido.

-el punto débil es esa cosa naranja, son invulnerables-dijo el theron quien había disparado con su arco explosivo y un par de Gears dieron en el lugar naranja haciendo que él alien callera al suelo muerto.

-¡increible!-dijo un Gear y este volteo a ver a los locust y estos asistieron y ellos también.

Ahora en vez de apuntarse entre ellos o dispararse atacaron a los alienijenas.

-¿Qué, está sucediendo?-dijo el general locust disparando su lanza granada a una criatura de cuatro mandíbulas quien al recibir el explosivo en su cuerpo un escudo similar al que traía el spartan se desactivaría pero el impacto y poder fue tanto que al parecer lo mataría.

(**Recuerden, el diseño de las armas no cambio pero el poder de las armas ahora es mayor**)

-señor, nos hemos aliado con algunos humanos que están en nuestra posición-dijo el theron desde su comunicador.

-¿Cómo?-dijo el general locust sorprendido.

-salvaron a un camarada nuestro que estuvo apunto de ser asesinado por esas criaturas altas con el láser-

El general se quedaría pensativo por unos momento y este dio un grito de guerra.

Un brumak miro una especie de tanque alien que lanzaba un cohete de plasma, este de inmediato lanzó varios misiles al tanque destruyendo lo pero el disparo de ese tanque dio apenas en el brumak haciéndole gritar de dolor.

El spartan al ver y ser informado sobre la alianza estos atacarían a los alien.

-control, ¡están viendo todo esto!-dijo el spartan.

-afirmativo, nunca en nuestra vida hemos visto algo como esto, es la primera vez-dijo una persona en el comunicador.

-¿algún consejo?-dijo el spartan.

-mandaremos un arma hacia ustedes, es un nuevo prototipo que es capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa, solo tienen un disparo-dijo el comunicador.

-muy bien, ¿cuánto tardarán?-dijo el spartan.

-llegara en diez minutos, gracias a la alianza repentina no tendremos tantas complicaciones-dijo el comunicador que escuchaba las conversaciones en todo momento.

-entendido, aqui esperamos-dijo el spartan-algún soldado, que este con los locust, infórmele suelo traerán un arma que acabara con esos cabrones de mierda en un instante, díganles que no ataquen la nave-dijo el spartan.

Mientras seguían disparando entre ellos un soldado ODST moriría de una manera extraña, se veía como su cuerpo levita a y un sable de energía de dos cuchillas lo atravesaba de la parte de su tórax posterior y en eso una criatura de cuatro mandíbulas aparecería y este miro al spartan y lanzaría el cuerpo sin vida del soldado.

-¿quieres pelear como rudo eh?-a pesar de que la criatura era más alto que el este sacaría un cuchillo de combate-ven por mi-

En lado de los locust recibieron el comunicado de los humano haciendo que el general frunza el ceño.

-tenían un arma para acabar con nosotros, increíble que tengamos que obedecer esas órdenes-dijo el general y este disparo su rifle lanza granadas hacia un alienijena que traían escudo de energía que no aguantaría el impacto y morirían.

El miraba como alguna de los alienijenas los más bajo de estos estaban peleando contra los desgraciados (pelea épica entre desgraciados y grunts).

Los infames tenían un poco de ventaja por número y aparte estos se estaban comiendo a los alienijenas que brotaban sangre azul celeste pero la arma que traían estos era ventaja para ellos, sin embargo cada vez a estaban número y atacaban a las criaturas.

Los locust verían como una parte de la base de los humanos explotaba, estaba una araña gigante de metal que lo que era la cara disparaba el cañón.

Está con una torretas que tenían en la parte superior disparaban a los aviones humanos y reavers quienes inútilmente trataron de atacar a la araña.

-¡mandenlos!-dijo el general.

La araña caminaba lentamente hacia la base pero sin que se dieran cuenta unas pequeñas criaturas escalaban las patas de la araña y estas entrarían a la araña y explotarían algunas en el interior haciendo que la araña explotara.

-buena táctica con utilizar a los Tickers general-dijo el theron desde su posición.

-si, pero hay que descubrir ahora como acabar con ellos más rápido, si utilizamos más Tickers se nos acabaron en algún momento-dijo el general.

este vio como una criatura que trataba de defenderse de los desgraciados se colocó un par de cosas brillantes en sus palmas de las manos y este correría hacia los cada eres de los demás y esta estallaría junto a los demás cuerpos que al parecer traían las misma granadas canso una carnicería de desgraciados que volarían algunas de sus partes por todos lados y cadaveres de esos pequeños aliens muertos.

Una estela de humo se hizo presente y de ahí se vería una silueta caminando hacia el general locust y este vio un era un alien de tres mandíbulas igual de alto como el y con una espada de energía, este alienijena hablaba en un idioma extraño.

-no entiendo que dices pero, morirás aquí-este sacaría un machete y apuntó con su dedo índice al alienijena.

El spartan y el alien peleaban muy agresivos, la ventaja en fuerza la tenía el alien y su velocidad no quedaba atrás, pero gracias a que el spartan era hábil este esquivaba los disparos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes, que hacen en nuestro planeta?-dijo mientras bloqueaba un ataque del alienijena.

-no tengo por qué decirte humano-dijo el alien mientras se apartaba y comenzaban a pelear.

-entonces te lo sacaré a la fuerza-dijo el spartan.

El alienijena arremetió al spartan haciendo que se estrellara en contra de una pared y luego de este atacaría con su espada pero el spartan hizo su cabeza a un lado evitando el ataque, el líder humano sacaría una pistola de caño corto dándole en la cabeza un par de veces haciendo que se aturdiera ya que el impacto afecto un poco al escudo de energía del alien.

El spartan miro atrás suyo y vio una caja eléctrica y este de inmediato la agarraría y sacó un par de cables y la lanzaría hacia el alienijena que estaba un poco aturdido por el repentino ataque y este empezó a sentir la fuerte descarga de su cuerpo, además teniendo los cables enredados en el haciendo que perdiera sus escudos.

Los hombres del alien no se hicieron esperar y estos empezaron a disparar hacia el spartan, pero los ODST, Gears y Marines no se quedaron atrás y dispararon hacia ellos.

Algunos de ellos empezaron atacar al spartan cuerpo a cuerpo, debía liberar algún tipo de camino para atacar al alien líder y acabar con el.

Uno de los aliens de la misma especie que el pero con armadura diferente y más convencional ayudaba al líder a quitarle los cables quien estaba dañado por la electricidad, alguno de ellos ya estaban interviniendo para evitar que los humanos le dieran, el alien encontró la forma de liberarse y callendo al suelo con muchas heridas y quemaduras en el cuerpo, también estaría jadeando por culpa del dolor.

-…a…¡asesínenlos, destruyan este planeta como lo hicimos con el otro!-gordo o el comandante haciendo que más alien llegarán al lugar.

En lado del general locust quien estaba teniendo una batalla más a ventajosa con el enemigo, había escuchado lo que el alien había dicho ya que estaban compartiendo sus canales de comunicación en ese momento.

-¡acaben con esos bastardos, destruyeron el planeta Skorge!-dijo aputando hacia los enemigos y en eso de algunos agujeros aparecerían unas criaturas con apariencia de murciélago que rodeaban al general.

-ese sujeto ya sacó a los Kryl-dijo un soldado marine quien estaba con un dron quien frunció el ceño hacia el.

-¡más respeto a nuestro general!-dijo casi gritando.

-oye tranquilo, somos del mismo equipo-dijo el marine.

El alien trató de atacar al al locust pero cuando l hacia los Kryl hacían que el impacto no le diera y evitando su daño también.

-eso no me hace más que cosquillas-dijo mientras unos Kryl volaban hacia el alien quien al ser rodeado por estas cosas los Kryl lo morderían en diferentes partes del cuerpo y desactivarían sus escudos haciendo que las mordidas dieran en su carne.

El alien gritaría de dolor al sentir el daño de el enemigo y luego las criaturas volarían por el lugar para ver qué enemigo atacarían ahora.

El enemigo dejó su espada caer y caería de rodillas totalmente derrotado, el general locust lo tomaría del casco quedando colgando en frente suyo y sin piedad el locust encajó su arma en su cuerpo haciendo que vomite sangre el enemigo y luego de ver que estaba muerto lo lanzaría a un lado y el general caminaría hacia el campo de batalla mientras ordenaba así locust que lado atacar.

El spartan por culpa de un disparo este lo hizo caer hincado, el observaría como un par de enemigos que tenían espinas en su espalda estaban caminado hacia ellos y los disparos no hacían efecto sobre ellos.

-no tienen oportunidad, sucios humanos-dijo el comandante alien recuperado pero sin atacar.

El spartan miro irritado esto y vio como los alien cargaban sus cañones de plasma hacia ellos pero en eso vio como una flecha se clavaría en lo que era la cabeza de una de las criaturas quien estiró su cuello bastante alto y luego está explotaría haciendo que callera al suelo.

La criatura que era su pareja, los alien y los marines miraron que el theron había sido el responsable de ese disparo, a gran distancia dio al blanco, esto hizo que el spartan tuviera una sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

En eso miro como unos Gears francotiradores le darían en lo naranja al alienijena y al parecer le afectó tanto que caería al suelo muerto.

Algunos ODST y Gears con lancers, retro y Gnashers se e motivarían tanto que atacarían esta vez sin miedo y esta vez con valentía.

-malditos, morirán sin importar sus esfuerzos-dijo el alien.

En eso un cohete caria al suelo haciendo que temblara el lugar entero y distrayendo a algunos soldados y también haciendo que algunos se les cayeran sus armas.

En eso el spartan vio que también el comandante estaba desarmado y este aprovechó para pelar contra el, mano a mano en la base, ambos enfurecidos y peleando contra el uno, cada uno golpeando su punto más débil.

-¿por qué nos hacen esto? ya tenemos muchos problemas-dijo el spartan.

-este lugar ahora él pertenece al covenant, humano insolente, su raza junto a esa criaturas las vamos a exterminar-dijo el alien.

-por qué te daremos todo lo que hemos construido nosotros-dijo el spartan aún atacando.

El spartan estaba más herido que su oponente y el comandante aprovechaba las heridas para golpearlo, hubo un momento en el que fue derribado el spartan y este piso su mano derecha evitando que agarrara su navaja, el comandante agarró su espada y elevando su mano para darle el golpe final al spartan.

-se acabo el juego…-con esas últimas palabras estuvo apunto de dar el golpe final al spartan, pero el disparo del arco esplosivo hizo que se destruyera su escudo y hizo que el arma de energía callera al suelo.

El muro como un poco de sangre color morada caía en el lente de su casco y este miro como el cuerpo del comandante era atravesado, los disparos de los alien se detuvieron y miraron como el comandante caía al suelo con mucho dolor.

Un par de pasos escucharían todos y de echo miraron al general locust quien había lanzado su hacha hacia el alien cuando el escudo fue destruido por el theron.

El alien miro hacia el general locust quien ahora estaba de pie aún lado el mientras miraba como se desangraba.

-dirás que fue un deshonor esto, sin embrago interrumpiste mi batalla y también destruyeron uno de nuestros planetas-dijo con algo de molestia, este sacaría de su bolsillo una pistola boltok y este le quitaría el seguro-últimas palabras-

-por…el profeta de la verdad…piedad…y pesar…por…el covenant-el general jalaría el gatillo acabando con la vida del enemigo.

Los alien al ver eso se quedaron impactados y sin moverse, el general se acercó al spartan y este ofreció su mano, el humano miro por unos momento y la aceptaría levantándose.

-se lo que nuestras razas se hicieron por mucho tiempo, pero creo que es mejor hacer un cambio-dijo el general.

-tienes razón-dijo el spartan y el general con la pistola mataría a un alien enano y eso hizo que los locust y humanos actuarán y siguieran atacando a los aliens.

Estos trataban de escapar de los enemigos, pero los corpsers se levaban vehículos y también hacían inmensos hoyos en el lugar haciendo que los aliens se enterraran.

En eso veían como una nave traía una especie de inmensa torreta de cañón largo y esta aterrizaba en la base humana.

-nos haces el honor-dijo el general locust.

-con gusto-dijo el spartan haciendo una cela y un soldado Gear se subiría y el cañón se movería algo lento pero este apuntaría hacia la nave.

-cargando disparo en…cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…cero-el disparo hizo un ligero estruendo por el lugar y cuando dio en el centro de la inmensa nave esta se partiría en la mitad y esta empezaría a tener colapsos.

La nave caia lentamente al campo de batalla y los aliens al ver que se vehículo había sido destruido estos miraron hacia atrás viendo como unos desgraciados, Tickers y Bloodmount se empezaban a comer a algunos de estos, los drones, los humanos capturaban algunos.

La masacre siguió por unos minutos y gracia a ambos bandos acabaron con los alien y algunos se los llevaron para interrogarlos.

* * *

Unas horas más tardes ambos ejércitos y bandos estarían mirándose el uno al otro pero sin hacerse nada por el estilo.

Tanto el general locust acompañado del guardián Theron que fue muy alargado por muchos e incluyendo los humanos estaría con el spartan y unos ODST.

En eso un Gear llegaría hacia el lugar.

-hemos acabado con el interrogatorio señor-

-adelante-

-nos dijeron que venían de diferentes planetas cada uno de ellos, están aliados a una facción llamada covenant la cual era una organización con diferentes especies de toda la galaxia-

Los locust y humanos se impresionarían al escuchar eso.

-copian esto contro-dijo el spartan.

-si, estoy mandando este comunicado a todos los los planetas colonizados-

-reciben esto-dijo el general locust y se escucharían un gruñido en su transmisor.

-ellos están mucho más avanzados en tecnología que nosotros, dicen que es de una especie llamada forerunner-

-¿forerunner?-dijo el spartan.

-he escuchado de ellos-dijo el general-son casi parecidos a nosotros en un par de cosas pero no en todo, esta especie lucho contra una raza parásita, es como el lambet pero diferente, esta especie se propaga en vida y infesto muchos lugares, luego crearon un arma alternativa y desapacieron de la galaxia-dijo el general locust entre cruzando sus brazos.

-creo que escuche de ellos, había paredes y jeroglíficos de idiomas extraños en algunos planetas colonizados-dijo el spartan.

-¿pero por qué nos están atacando?-dijo el theron.

-bueno…dijeron que los humanos y los locust éramos herejes y una ofensas para los dioses, que en este caso eran los forerunners-

Los humanos y locust tendrían el ceño fruncido y estos respiraron hondo por unos momentos, en el transmisor de ambos se escucharía una charla, de echo duraron así unos 15 minutos, pero estos al igual que los minutos de la guarra, fueron largos y duraderos y luego el general locust y el spartan se levantaron.

-ejecuten a esos bastardos-dijo el locust y el spartan asitiria y los ODST asistirían y el Gear quedaría con el Theron en el lugar y ambos o líderes salieron del lugar.

Los dos líderes miraron a sus hombres y el general locust hablaría.

-¡se que esto es repentino!...pero una raza está en nuestra contra y destruyeron el planeta Skorge sin piedad-los locust gruñirían al escuchar eso y algunos humanos se verían confundidos al escuchar esto.

-el covenant nos ha declarado la guerra ambas especies-dijo el spartan-por desgracia ese enemigo es más fuerte y está más aventajado de tecnología que nosotros-

Los locust y humanos miraban al spartan con atención.

-mis líderes han hablado con su reina y también generales, hemos llegado a un acuerdo-dijo el spartan y los dos bandos miraron hacia los dos.

-¡haremos una alianza que nadie pensó que llegaría a existir!-dijo el locust-humanos…locust ambos trabajaremos juntos ahora en adelante-

Algunos humanos y locust se sorprenderían de escuchar esto.

-¡tienen alguna queja!-dijo el spartan y los dos bandos guardarían silencio.

-yo confío en los locust-dijo un Gear quien fue al que hirieron con el disparo de plasma-los locust nos ayudaron, algo que nunca hemos visto antes, sé que nos destruimos entre nosotros en el pasado, pero como ustedes dicen, ahora ambos estamos en peligro, lo mejor sería esta alianza-los humanos y algunos locust asistieron.

-Mauler estar de acuerdo con esto-dijo el Mauler que había perdido su escudo durante la batalla-humano haber salvado a Mauler y locust haber salvado a humano, Mauler está de acuerdo con esto-

Los locust al escuchar eso algunos que estaban en esa escena asistirían y empezarían a murmurar de ello.

-muy bien, entonces esto queda cerrado-dijo el locust y el spartan estiró su mano hacia el general quien estrecharía su mano, algunos locust hicieron lo mismo con algunos humanos y otros se habían recusado o eran bastantes grandes como para hacerlo, el Mauler sin escudo dejó su garrote explosivo y este abrazo al Gear francotirador que había salvado su vida, pero en vez de ser un abrazo de oso lo hizo al estilo palmadas ligeras a la espalda teniendo a un Gear sorprendido y algunos riéndose.

El general locust y el spartan se soltarían y mirarían hacia el campo de batalla.

-les abriremos las puertas a los locust en nuestros planetas, de esa manera pueden hacer hondonadas a consentimiento nuestro-

-ustedes pueden pondré sus villas en nuestros planetas, alguno de ellos son en lo general desértico, pero con nuestra tecnología pueden hacer lo posible para que puedan vivir en ellos-dijo el locust.

-me intriga algo más-dijo el spartan-esa nave de ahí tal ves este dañada, pero podemos sacarle provecho-el locust sonreiria al escuchar eso.

-me leíste la mente-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno este fue el primer capítulo, si quieren saber de la cronologia de juego es de Halo Wars, osea saldran Forge Cutter y otros, tambien Ripa moramee, los capítulos saldran**** cada semana, pero no sé si tarde dos ya je estoy escribiendo otros fics, si veo que este fic tiene muchas visitas, reviws con comentarios positivos, escribiere como una cronologia y el siguiente sera de halo reach y el ultimo de Master chief, bueno díganme que piensan de esto.**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. Tomando Alfa de regreso

**hola a todos aqui siguiendo con el capitulo segundo, estoy recibiendo muchas visitas, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo los capitulos con mas anticipacion y antes de los dias que se supone que subo los capitulos.**

**no se si este capitulo esta algo random ya que esta referente a la mision de halo wars pero con los gears y locust como apoyo y ayuda, pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Año 2531.**

Cinco años, cinco largos años fueron los que los locust y humanos se aliarían, cada vez que ellos viajaban lo hacían con precaución, con esta nueva amenaza llamada covenant las dos razas eran unidas.

A pesar de haber perdido un par de planetas, los que ya eran colonizados gracias a los puestos de avanzada y bases lograron interceptar a las fuerzas del covenant, los humanos vivían en la superficie como siempre y los locust tenían hondonadas en las ciudades y países de los planetas para de esa forma mandar refuerzos de manera más rápida, aún que humanos pasaban a la hondonada para sacar minerales con ayuda de los corpsers.

Al principio les iban bien…después, retirada tras retirada…perdida tras pérdida…lo que iba a ser una victoria rápida y decisiva…se había convertido en cinco años de infierno.

El día ah abría llegado, recuperarían un planeta que estaba invadido de miembros del covenant, el planeta Marrucs.

**Sistema Warlors.**

**Planeta Marrucs. Febrero 1 de 2531. 20 años antes del principio de halo reach.**

El planeta marrucs se podía ver en la atmósfera del planeta varias piezas metálicas que solían ser naves humanas, sin embargo naves completamente sanas se estaban acercando al planeta lentamente.

El planeta al igual que los otros planetas tenían abundante agua y par de continentes que consistía en este caso a diferencia de otros planetas 1/6 de pura tierra y el resto agua, el lugar era bastante húmedo pero era frío, tenía una luna muy grande pero esta estaba un poco más apartada del planeta, la línea ecuatoriana del planeta era tropical, no existía lo desértico y el resto era pura tundra.

La temperatura máxima del planeta era de 26 grados centígrados y la más baja podía llegar a unos -100 grados bajo cero, un planeta muy frío.

Dentro de la nave se podía ver al capitán Cutter pero más joven de lo que conocemos, él estaba mirando atrás vez del espejo.

-serina, estado-en eso apareció una IA con el.

-órbita estándar alcanzada, todos los sistemas funcionan-

-preparen el lanzamiento de las cápsulas y alineen los sistemas de armas-

-¿espera problemas capitán?-

-Marrucs, puede que sea nuestro otra vez, pero creo que los covenant aún no se dieron cuenta-en eso la puerta se abriría dejando pasar a la profesora Anders, una mujer de 28 años y alta vestida de científica.

-sargento Forge, informe-dijo Cutter llegando a una pantalla junto a la profesora.

-hay muchos malos ahí abajo capitán-dijo el sargento hablando y con unos auriculares-los locust nos dijeron que ellos encontraron algo en el hielo-

-¡maldicion! Se complica nuestra misión, Anders ¿Qué tiene?-

-capitán, el escáner de al región polar norte muestra una interesante actividad covenant en la superficie, hay alguna clase de estructura ahí abajo-

-¿Qué creen que estén buscando ahí abajo?-dijo Serina.

-es lo que hemos venido aquí para averiguarlo, vamos a devolver la base alga a un estado operacional y vamos tomar control se esa zona-dijo Cutter.

-prepararé mi equipo capitán-dijo la profesora Anders dijo mientras salía.

-señorita, de ninguna manera va a bajar en la primera nave-dijo Forge y la profesora rodaría sus ojos mientras escuchaba al hombre.

-sargento Forge, mantenga su posición hasta la base alfa, contactaremos a los locust y los Gears para que manden refuerzos-

-recibido cambio y fuera-

-así que una cosa sencilla ya ¿no?-dijo la I.A y Cutter suspiraría.

-puede ser la clave para ganar esta guerra, Serina, vale la pena arriesgarse-dijo mientras miraba al espejo retrovisor.

**En el planeta Marrucs.**

Se podía ver a los del covenant peleando contra marines, estaban en desventaja prácticamente en el lugar, por lo que Forge contactó al capitán.

-capitán, alfa esta en ruinas, no tengo a donde retírame, le sugiero que guarde a los refuerzos-dijo Forge.

-vamos a dar la vuelta sargento, Serina adelante-

-señor hay muchas tropas Locust y Gears retirándose de la base alfa, si el sargento Forge puede reunirlas, el número será más que suficiente como para volver a tomar la base-

-muy bien iré por los sobrevivientes-dijo Forge-maneja-

Le dijo Forge a un marine y después de manejar un poco tendrían a unos élites y grunts atacando a unos marines acorralados.

-disparen al objetivo-dijo Forge y un marine que estaba en la torreta del vehículo les dispararían a los eliges que eran los que más daño causaban con sus rifles de asalto de plasma.

Un elige recibió el disparo de la torreta de lleno a su cuerpo y los grunts al ver eso casi corrían asustados pero los marines acorralados les dispararían a los grunts siendo más fáciles para ellos acabarlos a los pequeños.

-quedan dos sigan disparando-dijo forge y al haber reducido a los covenant tenían ventaja ahora, los soldados acabarían con los covenant luego de eso.

-ustedes, ¿son de alfa?-dijo forge.

-si, fuimos los primeros en salir del lugar, pero los covenant no siguieron-dijo un Marine.

-bien, tomen ese vehículo de ahí-dijo señalando un centauro.

Los marine asistirían y subirían al vehículo Gear.

Los dos vehículos juntos avanzarían al lugar y estos atropellaban a los grunts que trataban de detenerlos inútilmente a los dos enormes vehículos.

-no entiendo por qué esas cosas son del covenant, con una soplada ya se mueren-dijo un Marine que estaba de copiloto con Forge.

-no podemos confiarnos, saben bien que esas cosas pueden ser bastantes peligrosas, más que los infames-(antes dije que prefería desgraciado que infames, pero los locust consideran que la palabra desgraciados es un insulto, así que ahora son infames)

-pero si los infames se devoran a esas cosas junto a los Jackals y Skirmishers-dijo el marine.

-bueno si hablamos de uno contra uno quién crees que gane-dijo Forge y el Marín quedó pensativo ala pregunta.

El segundo puesto parecía no tener ningún problema ya que podían ver cómo un solo Gear montaban un brumak y gracias a las armas y cañones del brumak parecían que ya tenían ganada esto, los enemigos que le atacaban en vez de seguir decidieron huir.

-siempre he querido montar uno-dijo Forge mientras se acercaban al resto de los covenant que trataron de huir, cosa que no fue difícil para ellos terminar.

Ellos miraron como unos disparos derrotaban al resto.

-lo sentimos sargento, era inevitable-dijo un Gear en el brumak.

-no hay problema, ahora síganos-dijo el sargento y el brumak comenzó a caminar atrás de los marines-¿de donde tomar a ese brumak?-

-unos hunters lo tenían atrapado, yo junto a un par de colegas míos y un granadero locust acabamos con los hunters, pero luego nos emboscaron esos covenant acabaron con todos, solo yo quede con vida y tome al brumak para acabar con ellos-dijo el Gear narrándoles la historia al sargento.

-perfecto, lo bueno es que estas criaturas son como mascotas-

-pero estás en vez de darte un juguete te dan un maldito árbol-dijo un Marine dentro del centauro que disparaba hacia un puesto de avanzada de covenant.

el brumak sigue avanzando hacia el escudo que bloqueaba el paso y quien con sus poderosos brazos golpearía la pared destruyéndolo por el impacto además la base ya estaba dañada por los disparos de los humanos.

Al avanzar un poco más y atravesar un Puente se mi destruido verían a lo lejos como unos locust peleaban pero había una torreta atacándolos.

-aquí tango, necesitamos refuerzos, esa torreta nos está destruyendo-dijo un Drone quien estaba con dos francotiradores, un kantus y un Boomer.

-no se preocupen, la caballería ha llegado-dijo Forge y el centauro junto al vehículo de Forge acabarían de inmediato con la torreta y luego el brumak hizo que algunos grunts se asustaran y el disparo destrozo al enemigo de inmediato.

-síganos locust, tomaremos alfa de nuevo-los locust asistirían y estos gruñiría.

dos reavers aparecerían en el lugar, el kantus se subió con un francotirador y el Drone tambien, el Boomer al ver que no había lugar para el el vio como el centauro se abriría y el entraría al centauro con los marines.

Al llegar con el último grupo verían que había una barrera de plasma ahí, por lo que los vehículos y el brumak no pasarían al menos que se quitara todo, pero esos los dejarían en desventaja.

-vaya, están tratando de mantenernos fuera de nuestra propia base-dijo Serina-los vehículos no lo atravesarán pero los soldados si-

Ellos veían como intercambian fuego y sin romper el hielo del lugar solo dispararían los marines y el centauro los arroyaría a los covenant.

El fuego pararía y saldrían algunos hombres con las manos arribas, estos no eran miembros de la UNSC, los locust que los acompañaban no parecían ser como los locust que los ayudaban, sus armaduras diferentes y personalizadas.

-¡somos sobrevivientes de este planeta!-dijo la líder que era una mujer de cabello corto hasta los hombros y de edad de más o menos 30 años.

Tenía la tez de color crema, cabello color negro y ojos del mismo color, vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla roto, un saco con capucha y traía una banda con poca sangre, ella traía una Gnasher como arma y una pistola de cañón corto.

Había locust salvajes.

granaderos que utilizaban un casco de cueros con lentes y picos y protección de un solo brazo.

Los drones utilizaban lancer retro y traían una armadura mayor mente equipada que los locust no salvajes y también un casco.

Había pocos kantus solo dos, estos llevaban una armadura de cuero adornada con diversos huesos y artefactos del covenant.

Los therons llevaban el mismo tipo de armadura como los therons normales pero de color blanco grisáceo y traían un hacha de carnicero, traían una escopeta recortada en sus espaldas y una pistola boltok.

-ya veo, ¿encontraron soldados aquí?-

-por desgracia fueron asesinados, nosotros fuimos en su ayuda pero no pudimos con ellos-

-bien, sé que suena insistente pero necesitamos ayuda de ustedes-los sobrevivientes miraron a los marines y del centauro salió el Boomer y un par de marines-necesito que entren y destruyan la fuente de energia, los reavers los pueden apoyar desde arriba-

Ellos asistirían y se juntarían en una bola y de en ese momento al entrar un marine fue atacado por un jackal que traía una carabina covenant pero al ser una arma anti infantería esta les afectaba bastante.

En eso los granaderos de inmediato lanzaron sus granadas de fragmentación, los kantus sus granadas de tinta haciendo que los que sobrevivieron ala explosión estuvieran muriendo de asfixia por la granada de los locust.

Los kantus salvajes empezarían a curar a los heridos (sé qué dirán que los kantus solo pueden curar locust, pero en este fic puede curar a los aliados o otras especie pero no a su 100%)

Al acabar con los enemigos el Boomer destruiría la fuente de energía y eso permitió al paso del brumak, los vehículos Warthogs y el centauro.

Al entrar vieron que por los extremos destruidos del lugar había una gran cantidad de élites ocultos, un par de wraith, unos ghost, pero estos de inmediato atacarían a los covenant antes de que actuarán pero de inmediato los extraterrestres abrieron fuego.

-todo suyo capitán, mandaremos apoyo aéreo-dijo Cutter desde su transmisor.

En el espacio la nave de Cutter liberaría un objeto que rodaría y este de inmediato se quitaría un par de piezas encimas y esto se mostraba qué raro un satélite y este empezaría a emanar un brillo rojo intenso y este dispararía hacia el lugar de la pelea.

Algunos covenant que estaban alejados serían asesinados de inmediata mente por un gran láser que caería del cielo.

-el martillo del Alba-dijo el Gear en el brumak.

-le agradeceremos después al capitán-dijo Forge.

-hay pedazos de grunts en todos lados-dijo un dron salvaje.

En eso verían como un transporte de tropas covenant llegaba y disparaba hacia los locust salvajes y un par de marines, pero los reavers al ver eso de inmediato se dirigieron hacia la nave y con sus patas atravesarían la nave dañándola y también evitando que recogieran a los enemigos que estaban escapando.

Los reavers se separarían de la nave y el brumak con un rugido este disparaba hacia la nave para hacerla explotar y acabar con todo el covenant y recuperar la base.

-vaya, sí que fue lo más divertido de la semana-dijo Forge.

**minutos despues.**

Los aliados empezaron a festejar por la victoria que lograron en el lugar, sin embargo Forge aún tenía sus dudas.

-me llamo Fical Ragns, soy nativa de este planeta, les estamos muy agradecidos por habernos salvado-dijo ella.

-no hay problema, soy el sargento Forge de la UNSC, ¿hay más sobrevivientes con ustedes?-

-por desgracia no, la gran mayoría de humanos murieron en batalla, había unos cuantos soldados Gears acompañándonos pero el covenant los asesinó-

-por dios, eso sí que es malo-dijo Forge-¿han visto algo fuera de lo común aquí?-

-por alguna razón, el ejército era más grande, de echo una parte de ellos se fue hacia las colinas-dijo apuntando hacia una zona montañosa-dicen que buscan un monumento o algo por el estilo, había un élite bastante alto y con una armadura negra-

-¿élite de armadura negra?-Forge al escuchar eso proceso esas palabras en su mente.

-no se refería a…el-dijo el kantus.

-hay que confirmar primero, si es el inquisidor estamos en peligro-dijo Forge.

-si el general Fax estuviera aquí con nosotros sería más fácil combatirlos-dijo el drone recordando al locust de piel oscura que fue el primero en unir a los humanos y locust.

-lo sabemos, también ocupamos a 067-dijo Forge refiriéndose al spartan amarillo.

-¿hay refuerzos con ustedes?-preguntó Fical.

-si, ahora que me recuerdas-dijo poniendo su dedo en su comunicador-capitán Cutter hemos acabado con los enemigos, ya pueden mandar a sus tropas-

-entendido sargento Forge, los locust bajaran primero y ayudaran para poner el puesto de avanzada-dijo el capitán.

El hombre cortaría su comunicación con Forge y pocos minutos de charlas y detalles Estefania dijo que la hondonada estaba casi intacta y que la gran mayoría de las plantas que los locust comían estaban intactas por lo que ellos no trabajarían tanto en hacer un puesto ahí abajo.

Ellos al voltear arriba verían que iba bajando una nave y era enorme, luego de unos minutos se abrirían unas compuertas y ahí se verían a los reavers bajando, también había un par de barcazas de gas.

Al aterrizar locust barajan de sus bestias y algunos no ya que irían ala hondonada a meter algo de su arsenal, sin embargo los reavers se quedarían hacer guardia y exploración con unos cuantos francotiradores que estaban montando a las bestias.

-valla, ¿cuantos son?-

-perdí la cuanta cuando llegamos a este lugar-dijo Forge a Fical.

-¡sargento Forge!-dijo el Gear bajando del brumak y acercándose al hombre-tenemos una llamada de un par de guardias Theron que están explorando el lugar donde la señorita Estefania señaló-

-ok muéstrame-el Gear camino hacia el brumak y este bajaría de las piezas metálicas una tablet digital y este tocaría un par de cosas y un signo de teléfono y ahí se vería la imagen de los auriculares del theron.

-increible, si es el inquisidor-dijo Forge mirando la pantalla.

También se vería una formación de grunts y jackals, pero lo más importante fue cuando la puerta del lugar se abriría, los soldados del covenant estaban formados y el guardia theron se ocultaría de inmediato sabiendo que el inquisidor iba a voltear hacia el.

-gracias a dios era un guardia theron-dijo el Gear.

-por milagro de dios son los locust más inteligentes-cuando algunos locust escucharon eso de Forge lo fulminaron con la mirada-wow, tranquilos era un comentario al azar, todo son inteligentes-

-hasta Boomer lo es-dijo el Boomer con Forge.

-er…si hasta tú lo eres-el Boomer sonreiria y este iría hacia el puesto avanzado destruido-por cierto capitán ¿hasta cuando van a bajar?-

-necesitamos que exploren primero ese lugar al que los del covenant llaman monumento, mandare a la profesora Andres para que investigue que hay ahí abajo-

-entendido, por cierto necesito más marines y Gears, hay muchos locust aquí abajo-dijo Forge.

-entendido sargento, Serina contacta al teniente Socrative y mándale las coordenadas del sargento Forge para que mande a los Gears, dígale que cuidado con que los detecten, me sorprende que esa nave locust no halla sido vista-

-entendido-dijo la IA.

-muy bien muchachos a trabajar-dijo Forge.

**En otro planeta.**

El lugar era de color celeste como el planeta Urano, sin embargo este no era un planeta gaseoso y tampoco tan grande como el mismo del sistema solar, tenía sus lunas también.

El color se debía que el piso del lanza era de diamante puro, de echo en el lugar había máquinas que escarbaban todo lo necesario de ahí.

-increíble, dudo mucho que este planeta dure al menos cien años más-dijo un sujeto que era un humano en un traje espacial con aire.

-dependiendo, si conseguimos un mejor taladro podríamos terminar en menos de esos cien años-dijo otro que tenía una voz más gruesa.

En eso el comunicador del sujeto empezaría a tener estática.

-un momento-dijo el humano mientras trataba de arreglar su comunicador y escuchando voces de personas.

-aquí equipo Épico, ¿me reciben?-dijo el sujeto.

-si, adelante, ¿encontraron al objetivo?-

-por desgracia se escapó en una banshee, pero mientras lo perseguíamos encontramos algo interesante que podríamos usar-el sujeto en su traje espacial se quedaría callado por unos momentos y respondería con un.

-cuéntanos-

-hemos encontrado un par de objetos forerunners no lejos de aqui-

-recibido, que encontraron-dijo el sujeto.

-ni idea…no parecen centinelas pero esta tecnología es muy avanzada-

-entendido, si es algo que se pueda vender entonces vamos para allá-

-muy bien, Épico cambio y fuera-el sujeto dejaría la llamada luego de eso.

-¿sucedió algo?-

-creo que habrá más dinero y tendremos que castigar algunos-dijo el sujeto mientras caminaba hacia un lugar que ya estaba hundido y ahí había una enorme nave pero diferente a la de la UNSC.

Era una nave con forma triangular como un avión de papel, era de color gris con detalles rojos, tenía equipado un par de propulsores en la parte trasera de la nave, también tenía una zona de vista que era del mismo largo que la parte trasera (si quieren algo como ejemplo usen una nave estelar del imperio de star wars)

-crees que se entere el gobierno de lo que hacemos-dijo su compañero.

-no lo creo, además vivimos aún en un gobierno lleno de capitalismo, más dinero tenemos más valemos todos-dijo bajando y gracias ala ligera gravedad lo hizo de manera lenta hasta llegar al suelo.

-si tú lo dices-dijo su compañero bajando y el entraría a la nave.

Ellos se dirigian hacia un destino, hacia donde sataba el equipo epico.

Los sujetos estaban en un sitio lleno de construcciones forerunners, los sujetos vestían como spartans y el emblema de la UNSC no estaba, el lugar parecía un cementerio, surcaban el cielo oscuro del lugar y ligeramente iluminado por el brillo del diamante del planeta.

Uno de ellos era un sujeto corpulento y alto de traje spartan de color dorado, su visor era de color rojo y abarcaba toda la cabeza, sus guanteletes son de color azul y llevaba una capa negra, sostenía una lanza, media 3 metros exactamente.

El segundo spartan tenía la apariencia de un Samurai, tenía una armadura roja con detalles amarillos y él llevaba un casco que solo mostraba los lentes verdes donde miraba, traía una katana amarrada a su cintura, en su espalda traía un rifle de asalto.

El tercer spartan tenía un cuerpo femenino ya que sus caderas estaban marcadas y el peto más largo para que el pecho femenino cupiera, llevaba una armadura azul oscuro, un visor normal de spartan color beige, traía una pistola de cañón corto y un rifle DMR.

El cuarto spartan era otra chica pero esta no tenía un físico prominente como la mujer de armadura azul, era baja de estatura casi 1.70 metros tenía una armadura blanca y visor azul que estaba en forma de T. (**recuerden que los spartan miden 2 metros**)

El último tenía una apariencia extraña, era una especie de silla que levitaba, pero parecía que la parte superior estaba unida a la silla, tenía una armadura negra y un visor de color morado con una especie de rostro de élite plasmado en ella, la silla traía un par de cañones de plasma.

-no puedo creer que hayan perdido a ese insecto-dijo el de la armadura corpulenta su voz se escuchaba de un sujeto de treinta años.

-creo que olvidas que ese intruso tenía el índice en su poder, por lo que captúralo era una tarea casi imposible para dos guerreros, una tarea que hubiéramos tenido si tú y Sarah hubieran vigilado bien al intruso, Joshua-dijo la mujer de armadura azul del grupo que tenía voz de más o menos 20 años.

-ya escuchaste, la culpa no es mía, si no de Sarah-dijo Joshua.

-ami no me metas en tus problemas-dijo Sarah la spartan de armadura blanca que tenía una voz de adolescente de 15 años.

-pues si tú hubieras estado más atenta ni habríamos perdido al intruso-dijo molesto Joshua-pero no la niña quería verse más hermosa que era por trillón estima vez-

-yo no tengo la culpa de que ser hermosa sea un pecado-

-que dolor de cabeza-dijo el spartan samurai tranquilo y su voz sonaba de alguien de 25 años-Grace, ¿Cuánto dijo que le tomaría al maestro en llegar?-

-lo más probable es que venga en nave, nuestras posiciones estaban lejos de ellos, por cierto Minamoto, ¿no notaste algo rato en el intruso?-dijo Grace la spartan de armadura azul al samurai spartan que se llamaba Minamoto.

-hm…no lo sé, pero lo raro era que en ningún momento nos disparo-dijo el spartan samurai-pero aún así no creo que a los maestros les guste esto-

Joshua iba a reprochar pero antes de que lo hicieran el espartan de la silla flotante interrumpió-silencio todos, los maestros se están acercando-su voz sonaba vieja, casi de unos 60 años.

Ellos miraron como el avión enorme aterrizaba a donde ellos estaban y los spartan caminaron hacia el transporte de los maestros.

-¿qué crees que nos diga?-Sarah le preguntó a Minamoto.

-no lo sé, quien tenga la culpa o no si nos dan algún castigo será en general-dijo el samurai.

-solo espero no acabar como Lloyd-dijo Joshua mirando al spartan de la silla levitante quien al parecer no escucho ese comentario.

**Centro de comando de la UNSC, planeta Mériko.**

Después de esos cinco años el planeta Mériko se volvió el planeta más importante de los humanos y locust marcando el fin de la guerra entre ellos y el inicio a una alianza, el planeta oscuro se veía iluminado gracias a las instalaciones que han puesto en el lugar.

Dentro de una base ahí estaban trabajadores de la UNSC, de echo muchos miembros humanos estaban trabajando y algunos locust que la gran mayoría eran therons y kantus ya que tenían mejor técnica para computadoras.

-su informe profesor-dijo un sujeto que cuya voz era de mujer, se escuchaba calmada y serena.

-las tropas de la UNSC y los locust han logrado tomar de regreso la base Alfa, están procediendo a reconstruir la base ahi teniente-dijo el profesor.

-excelente-dijo la mujer sonriendo-cada vez me acerco a mi venganza ante esos cabrones-un locust kantus se le acercó.

-mi señora, la reina la llama-la mujer frunció el ceño y ella camino hacia la pantalla y esta se abriría mostrando a la actual reina locust.

Al igual que la reina de Inglaterra, todos los gobernantes de la hondonada han sido mujeres, ella era una mujer hermosa de piel muy blanca a sus cuarenta años de edad, cabello que no se podía ver claramente por la vestimenta que traía pero se podía ver que era de color rubio, sus ojos eran de color azul rey, traía un vestido blanco de cuello alto y un emblema de los locust en la zona donde estaba el cinturón.

-he escuchado la noticia de que nuestros hombres han tomado el planeta de regreso-la voz de la mujer era madura y un poco fría.

-efectivamente señora, ya están construyendo el puesto-dijo la mujer.

-nada mal, sin embargo me dijeron que el Teniente va a mandar a unos Gears hacia el planeta-la mujer arqueo una ceja al escuchar eso.

-es lógico se supone que las tropas que llevan abordó son para refuerzos y también para atacar a los covenant-dijo la mujer.

-tal vez, pero si mandan a todos estarán expuestos a un grave peligro-dijo la reina.

-temo no haber entendido lo que acaba de decir mi señora-

-lo que me refiero es que los Gears, marines, ODST que van a ese lugar son altamente capacitados como para tomar ese lugar que quieren tomar-la mujer puso una mueca, esta reina sí que era buena para adivinar cosas que nadie sabe, era muy astuta-sin embargo, siento un gran peligro en ese lugar-

-¿se puede saber que es?-dijo la mujer.

-no lo sé…pero sí de algo soy consciente es que el covenant tiene un plan muy grande que podría llevar a toda la vida de esta galaxia e incluyéndoles hasta la muerte misma-dijo la mujer.

-es imposible, no hay algo tan grande como para hacer eso-dijo la mujer.

-es solo una premonición capitana, si quieres más detalles simplemente contáctame-dijo dejando la comunicación.

-esa mujer, simplemente da miedo cuando habla y lo peor de todo es que acierta a las cosas que dice siempre-dijo la mujer negando-por cierto kantus, ¿Qué tan cercas estamos del planeta Aragón?-

-si utiliza la nave de las UNSC llegará en unos días, pero en la nave que le robamos a esos covenant hace cinco años en la guerra llegará en medio día-

-¿doce horas?-dijo la mujer en duda.

-por qué quiere ir a ese planeta colonizado por habla española-dijo el kantus.

-necesito hablar con un viejo amigo, además el planeta Aragón si de algo se caracteriza es que son guerreros de naturaleza-dijo ella mientras caminaba-kantus, toma un par de drones contigo necesitaré un poco de apoyo para el manejo de las torretas-

-¿acaso quiere buscar problemas con otros?-

-no, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar las cosas-dijo ella saliendo acompañada del locust.

**Hondonada de Mériko.**

La hondonada era diferente al exterior del planeta, abajo estaba más iluminad que el planeta gracias a las plantas brillantes de la hondonada, también gracias a un par de piedras y minerales que iluminaban aveces de rojo, azul, amarillo, verde, morado y café.

El palacio de la reina era enorme a comparación de otros lugares, incluso más grande la propia base de la UNSC, de echo la reina sentada en su trono esperaba alguien.

-mi señora me ha llamado-voz profunda y demoniacamente fría.

-general Fax, que bueno que llego antes de lo pedido-dijo la mujer mirando al locust de piel oscura quien estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de la reina-¿escucho las noticias cierto?-

El general asistiría a los que dijo la reina y sonreiría de manera calmada.

-entonces no necesitare explicártelo-ella se levantaría para caminar un para caminar un poco-mi esposo está actualmente en un planeta que acaban de descubrir hace poco, el unos humanos y mis locust están retirando a los covenant, últimamente nos hemos propagado bastante, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-

-¿Cómo cual?-dijo Fax mirando ala reina.

-…no lo sé, tal vez lo descubramos en un tiempo, pero hay que mantener nuestra guardia en alto, aún no conocemos lo suficientemente bien a nuestros enemigos, no sabemos si tiene un plan en su manga-

-ya veo, quiere que valla para allá y ataque-

-no, quiero esperar hasta el momento adecuado, no podemos simplemente abrir fuego y arriesgarnos a perder a más locust y humanos, todo a su debido tiempo Fax-el locust gruñiría un poco como si se diera a entender a lo que la reina dijo.

-últimamente me he sentido más agotado, necesito ir al campo de batalla señora, si me quedo aquí a entrenar a las tropas más covenant estarán aplastando otros planetas-

-no te preocupes, recuerda quienes somos-dijo la mujer dejando de sonreír.

-me enteré que el inquisidor se encuentra en ese lugar, tal vez quieras tener revancha después de lo que sucedió hace un año-el general al escuchar eso apretaría su mano y gruñiría-tienes mi permiso para ir a Marrucs, toma a tus hombres y dirígete al planeta con cuidado-

El general asistiría y este se retiraría del lugar, la reina al ver que su general se había retirado ella tomaría asiento en su trono.

-mi señora, no fue algo brusco eso-dijo alguien apareciendo atrás de su trono.

Era un Kantus acorazado, su armadura a diferencia de otros kantus era de color dorada con detalles negros, en la pierna del lado derecho tenía colgada un sable en su funda, su casco era como el de los kantus normales pero con la cara tapada y se poda ver solamente los ojos que eran de tipo triangular dándole cara al casco.

-para nada Kruwl el general Fax tal ves sea de los más fuertes, pero tiene el defecto de ser alguien muy prepotente y brutal cuando pelea contra alguien, aún que cuando hace tácticas es un 100% de que haga algo impresionante cuando no tiene su cabeza enfocada en matar y destruir a sus enemigos-

-hehehe, el general no solamente es conocido por eso mi reina, también por ser una leyenda entre los locust más jóvenes, muchos quieren llegar a ser como el-

-lo sé, sin embargo todos tenemos vida y más en estas guerras, muchos están muriendo últimamente-dijo la reina.

-si no hubiéramos sido atacados por el covenant jamás hubiera terminado esta guerra que nos ha llevado a miles de años de peleas, desde que la reina Kait trató de calmar las cosas siendo nieta de la primera reina de la horda locust, todo ha fracasado-

-todos tenemos tiempos de sequías Kruwl, pero ahora las cosas cambiaran para bien-dijo ella.

En eso escucharon pasos fuertes pero no de alguien pesado, una persona pequeña se acercaba, cuando la persona se vio era una niña de 4 años de edad idéntica a la reina.

La niña tenía la piel muy blanca y cabello rubio hasta la espalda, ojos del mismo color que su madre también, estaba vestida con un pequeño vestido color azul verde con un poco de blanco en el, no parecía formal el vestido, más bien una prenda para dormir.

-¿sucede algo Mía?-dijo la reina.

-no puedo dormir, Mama-dijo la niña.

La mujer sonreiría y ella camino hacia la niña y ella se agachó para acariciar su cara.

-¿extrañas a tu padre?-la niña asistiría y la mujer puso una mirada con algo de tristeza-yo también lo echo de menos, pero tu padre es muy fuerte, no por algo es el rey-

La niña miraría a su madre algo mejor y ella miró hacia el kantus.

-llévala a su cuarto, quédate hasta que se duerma-el kantus gruñó en voz baja y este camino hacia ella.

-princesa-dijo Kruwl.

El locust blindado se agachó y estiraría sus brazos hacia ella y la tomaría con cuidado, la niña se aferraría a la armadura del kantus y este se levantaría para dirigirse la habitación.

La reina regresaría a su trono y miraría hacia la oscuridad del palacio.

'Que podría estar pasando'

**en el espacio exterior.**

En la brutal y fria oscuridad sin fin y el infinito, estaba un banshee volando sin ningún destino aparente, este seguía línea recta hacia cualquier destino.

Dentro de la nave estaba un sujeto con una máscara que al parecer traía algo con que respirar, su armadura estaba algo oxidada y parecía de esas armadura que utilizaban los buzos.

-estuvo cercas, logre escapar con esta cosa, si lo hubiera dejado a manos de esos piratas espaciales hubieran causado la muerte y destrucción de todo lo existente-El sujeto dijo con una voz robótica.

-Gray mándame las condenadas al planeta más cercano y que halla oxígeno-en eso una pantalla se activaría y mostraría el nombre y la ubicación del planeta, el sujeto se quedó callado por unos momentos y estaría pensando.

-bien, maneja esto a piloto automático, despiértame una vez que llevemos a ese planeta-la pantalla se desactivaría y el sujeto tenía el índice agarrado en su mano era con forma de T y tenía una especie de líquido brillo so de color naranja.

'Espero poder encontrar ayuda y no conflictos por culpa de mis hermanos, espero que los demas esten bien'

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

**Espero que este capítulo no haya sido bastante random, habrá referencia de halo wars al ser de esta cronología el juego y una gran cantidad de trama original y batallas, algunos capítulos no serán batallas y habrá algo de diálogo.**

**Wowdeshal: también soy un gran fanático de halo y Gears of War, ya he querido hacer este fic desde hace tiempo pero no se me metía nada a la cabeza de que escribir, espero que halles leído este capítulo y espero que lo halles disfrutado.**

**un saludo y un abrazo a Wowdeshal.**

**Nos vemos en cuanto pueda, si dios quiere.**


	3. El hereje

**Hola aquí el redentor, este capítulo es el numero 3, así que espero que lo disfruten, por cierto aquí habrá más planetas nuevos y también personajes, otra cosa más en este capítulo habrá conflictos entre algunas razas, espero que no sea para nada o festivo esto y no se lo tomen a mal por favor, yo respeto a cada uno por sus costumbres y culturas.**

**Bueno sigamos con el capítulo.**

**Advertencia, ni halo y Gears of war no me pertenecen si no a Microsoft y sus autores, si no haría que los hermanos Carmine sobrevivieran y haría aparecer al cuarto hermano Carmine.**

* * *

**Espacio esterior de Marrucs.**

El capitán Cutter miraba desde lo alto el lugar, las luces estaban presentes aún, indicando que en esas zonas estaban la gran mayoría de los covenant, sin embargo el hombre tenía una duda, que hacía esa enorme puerta en medio de esas montañas de hielo.

¿acaso el covenant encontró algo que ellos no pudieron encontrar durante su colonización en Marrucs?, ¿Acaso esos forerunner que vivían en esos planetas les habían dejado algo para que ellos mismos los descubrieran?, era algo inexplicable, cuando tomaban planetas deshabitados, las criaturas que vivían en esos planetas no parecían importarle, sin embargo las que agremian a algún soldado estos los tranquilizaban y los clasificaban como peligrosas.

Pero en ese planeta donde el frío dominaba era difícil encontrar vida ahí, pero se podía vivir por una sola cosa y es la razón principal del porque querían de regreso ese planeta.

El capitán Cutter recuerda su pequeña charla con el teniente Socrative, ambos fueron grandes amigos y también pelearon juntos durante la alianza y la batalla del covenant humano, a pesar de tener un puesto más alto el teniente trataba al capitán Cutter como en los viejos tiempos.

**Flash back.**

-teniente, aquí el capitán Cutter ¿me recibe?-dijo Cutter mirando la pantalla digital.

-aquí Socrative-dijo la voz del hombre-¿sucede algo?-

El traía un saco militar como el que el presidente presión usaba en Gears of war 2 pero de color blanco y el emblema de la antigua COG, tenía la misma edad que Cutter y tenía una pequeña barba con una línea blanca canosa, su piel era algo rojiza y su cabello era corto de color negro con entradas.

-hemos tomado la base alfa de regreso, nos han comunicado que sus hombres pueden bajar-el teniente reiría un poco al escuchar eso.

-sabia que esos hijos de puta alienijena no durarían contra nosotros, por cierto escuche sobre qué ese carbón del inquisidor está ahí abajo-Cutter al escuchar eso frunció el ceño.

-él élite más fuerte de el covenant se encuentra ahí abajo, si mandamos a nuestras tropas atacar el lugar van a ser extremidades todas, pasará lo mismo que sucedió hace un año-

-si, el general Fax se fue bastante molesto y frustrado, lo comprendo, si perdiera a mis hombres me sentiría igual de humillado como el-

-que me perdonen los locust y la reina Kital, pero si Fax no se hubiera precipitado y no hubiera ordenado el retirar a nuestras tropas hubiéramos acabado con el inquisidor y sus scarabs a la vez-dijo Cutter algo molesto.

-eso ya es obra del pasado, ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad, el covenant está más enfocado a otras cosas y si es así podemos interrumpir e incluso estropear sus planes-

-eso es bueno por un lado, sin embargo necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible-

-esperemos un poco, después de todo la paciencia es una gran virtud, unos hombres míos está con el rey de los locust y unos Gears míos en el planeta Di Johana-dijo el teniente-esos franceses copiándole a los españoles e ingleses, colonizando un planeta en donde se hable solo un idioma, quien sigue Japón-**(esto era a lo que me refieria al inicio, enserio discúlpenme)**

-mientras cooperen en la alianza todo es perfecto, sin embargo me preocupa que se vuelvan rebeldes, esos dos son tan leales a su patria que no dudarían en unirse a su planeta para un golpe de estado-el teniente reiría a lo que había dicho Cutter.

-lo dudo mucho, ambos son leales a la UNSC, así que lo mejor será sacar esas preocupaciones de su cabeza-dijo Socrative acariciando su barba.

-tienes razón, sin embargo con esta situación me es algo complicado él pensar bien las cosas-

-está bien, duerme un rato, mandare a los Gears para que ayuden en la misión, también para que hagan el puesto de avanzada ahí abajo para construyan vehículos y más cosas, eso es todo, Socrative fuera-

La pantalla se cerraría al finalizar la conversación con el teniente y Cutter hizo caso a lo que dijo y se dirigió a una recámara a descansar.

**Fin del flash back.**

-aveces me sorprende cuando tienes razón-dijo Cutter en voz baja.

-¿qué raro?, normalmente no eres de eson que murmuran y hablan solos capitán-el hombre escucho la voz de la profesora Anders quien estaba trabajando en su investigación.

El capitán al escuchar su voz este camino hacia ella y con precaución en no tropezar en algún cable o escalón de la cubierta.

-¿Qué le hizo escoger mi cubierta de observación como laboratorio profesora?-

-me gustan las vistas, le dan perspectiva a mi trabajo-el capitán simplemente hizo un hmp.

-Forge dice que aún es muy peligroso que bajes, es muy insistente-

-yo también puedo ser insistente, capitán, se cuidarme así misma-

-¿alguna idea de lo que hay ahí abajo?-

-solamente teorías ahora y sabré dando baje-dijo ella mientras tomaba una mochila y el capitán puso una mano en su hombro.

-voy a aprobar la misión, pero a la mínima señal de peligro le saco de ahí, ¿entendido?-

-entendido capitán-dijo ella pasando aún lado de Cutter y acompañada de un guardia real locust con un arco explosivo.

-quiere que valla por el Hydra-dijo el guardia real.

-no es necesario, iremos en un transporte que cree yo misma, es más seguro y también resiste al escapó exterior sargento Hel-

-entendido-dijo el guardia.

-si el sargento Forge fuera más entendible como tú ya hubiera estado ahí abajo desde antes-dijo la profesora y el guardia asistiría-por cierto, me sorprende que te hallen mandado aquí con nosotros, pensé que te quedarías con el general Fax en Mériko-

-después de lo que sucedió hace un año no podía perdérmelo, era aún un guardia Theron como hace 5 años-dijo recordando ese entonces cuando le había disparado con su arco explosivo al élite que estuvo apunto de acabar con la vida del spartan 067 y Fax acabaría con él y también la masacre que vivieron durante la lucha contra el inquisidor-el ser ascendido a sargento hace pocos meses es algo complicado, aún tengo que adaptarme-

-bueno, está es una buena oportunidad-dijo la profesora apresurando el paso y Hel también.

**Abajo en el santuario.**

Abierta las puertas salían y entraban miembros de covenant pero adentro había alguien importante, uno de los tres jerarcas hablaba con el inquisidor Ripa Moramee.

-¡jerarca los humanos y locust se acercan y pronto los tendremos encima!-dijo el inquisidor charlando con el profeta del pesar.

-no importa, la información que has reunido es muy valiosa, sin embargo debemos proteger lo que hemos aprendido aquí, coloca las bombas y destruye este lugar-dijo el profeta del pesar despreocupado.

-¿destruir una Santa reliquia? Sin duda debe estar bromeando-

-¡el gran viaje requiere sacrificios!-dijo casi gritando-coloca las cargas y ¡vuelve aquí!, ¡nuestra paciencia no es infinita!-

-como desee-dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia el inquisidor y retirándose del lugar.

El inquisidor le avisaría a los demás que colocaran bombas al lugar, algunos dijeron peros pero este con su intimidación haría que hicieran el trabajo ya que si no lo hacían antes del tiempo los mataría y eso los convenció a todos.

'Grrr, esos humanos, no sé que son peores esos locust o los humanos, tuvimos suerte hace un año en acabar con esos locust, pero ese general sí que llamó la atención era bastante fuerte'el inquisidor saldria del lugar y este tomaria la nave de transporte mas cercana para subir a este'sea donde quieras que estés, cuando nos volvamos a ver acabaré contigo'

**En el planeta Aragón.**

El lugar era un planeta idéntico a la tierra y al planeta Será, este planeta tiene como característica principal que todas las costumbres y la cultura son hispanohablantes y españolas e incluso el idioma oficial es el español, los locust aprensión el idioma rápidamente luego de una especie de interacción con los humanos hispanos.

Normalmente el lugar a pesar de que tenía varios puestos de avanzados y también fábricas había mucho monte y no tanta tala de árboles, por lo que se conservaba bastante los cultivos naturales que trajeron de algunos planetas y animales.

La gran mayoría era tropical y como ley de la naturaleza en ese planeta llovía una vez a la semana y no eran lluvias bruscas, también 3 días nublados hasta el punto de no dejar un rayo de sol entrar.

La temperatura máxima era de 30 grados centígrados y la más baja de 20 grados en el tropical, en el seco desértico 60 máximo y -5 bajo cero la más baja, en tundra de 10 máximo y -10 bajo cero y en polar 0 máximo y 20 bajo cero.

Los colonos utilizaron nombres de nombres los de antiguos países hispanos y había un total de veinte continentes, el continente más importante era España ya que fue el que fundó ,creo el idioma y las costumbres de los demás continentes que existían.

Unas horas más tardes en el planeta Aragón en el continente de México había aterrizado tres banshees una estaba bastante dañada ya de tantos disparos e impactos que habían recibido la nave, de echo cuando aterrizaron en el lugar habían llegado hacia una zona donde estaba el monte y también a lo lejos un bosque.

Las naves se abrirían dejado a los conductores libres y estos tres tenían el mismo traje de buzo antiguo pero luego se los quitarían dejando salir un sonido como de aire.

Los tres eran élite pero su armaduras diferentes a la que utilizaban el covenant, se veían jóvenes los tres aliens.

El primero era de escamas color gris, tenía una armadura de color café con cuatro piezas de la armadura levantadas y no traía casco, pero traía una especie de lentes negros en los ojos.

El segundo tenía escamas de color café, su armadura a diferencia del primero era de color dorada y este traía lentes de color naranja.

El último era el más llamativo, su escamas eran negras, su armadura era de color rosa y traía varias luces en el peto de la armadura, en su espalda traía unos propulsores con luces verdes, sus lentes estaban unidos a una especie de accesorio rojo y eran de color negro.

-el planeta Aragón-dijo él élite de armadura roja mirando a su alrededor-es muy hermoso-

-es una lástima que el covenant intente destruirlo al igual que los otros planetas-dijo el de la armadura dorada.

-no si nosotros lo detenemos-dijo el de la armadura café.

-Loka-así se llamaba él élite de armadura café y quien lo llamo fue el de la armadura roja-aunque ustedes sean fuertes, no son capaces de derrotar al covenant solos, necesitamos ayuda de la llamada UNCS-

-a mi no me parece así-dijo el nombrado Loka.

-por favor-intervino del de la armadura dorada-apenas pudimos escapar del covenant la ultima vez, no creo que vallamos a tener tanta suerte si los volvemos a enfrentar-

-Slah tiene razón-dijo el de la armadura roja-nuestra prioridad es encontrar a la alianza humano locust, hay que separarnos y a encontrar el lugar más cercano para conversar con algún habitante-

-sí señor-dijeron ambos.

-Sesa-**(Sesa Refumee de Halo 2, al solo haber jugado el halo 2 viejo y no el aniversario es por eso que tiene la piel negra)**el élite de armadura roja escucho en su comunicador que estaba adherido al accesorio de la cabeza y lentes-¿crees que podamos hablar con los humanos y los locust?-

-primero tenemos que encontrarlos, después nos ocuparemos de lo demás-

-pero ¿no te preocupa que piensen que estamos con el covenant-

Sesa no respondería a lo que la voz había dicho y comenzó a caminar, sin saber que de los tres, él era el que estaba más cerca de la base de la UNSC de México.

**Mientras…**

La teniente que había llegado de Mériko a Aragón estaba teniendo una conversación en una sala de reunión de la base en México, haciendo planes para un posible ataque para recuperar Marrucs e incluso una táctica de defensa contra el covenant si llegaba a Aragón.

-debemos de actuar con cautela teniente -dijo un coronel quien tenía piel morena complexión obesa y ojos alto rasgados por las mejillas.

-las armas y escudos del covenant son muy avanzados, incluso un brumak y el martillo del Alba tendría complicaciones contra un scarab, ellos también mejoraron sus armamentos-dijo la teniente llamada Sonia quien tenía una taza de café en la mesa.

-vamos están exagerando, yo acabe con eso tipos facilmente-dijo alguien apareciendo y era el spartan 067 quien aún utilizaba sus colores amarillos.

-Mariscal, no creo he deba confiarte, esos tipos han aumentado su poder e incluso han tomado un extraño santuario-dijo haciendo énfasis a lo ultimo.

-solo digo que nos hemos enfrentado a cientos de enemigos y siempre salimos victorioso, bueno aún que con los locust fue otra cosa, así que le enseñaremos lo mismo al covenant-

antes de que pudieran continuar la alarma empezó a sonar.

-intruso-dijo un Gear y las cámaras mostraron al intruso, aquel élite Sesa.

-es un élite-dijo el coronel.

-qué raro, jamás lo he visto en mi vida-dijo 067.

-qué importa-dijo sonia con odio-es uno más de esos monstruos, tenemos que enviarlos devuelta con sus jerarcas-

-pues que esperamos-dijo el coronel saliendo con algunos soldado Gears y locust, a excepción del Mariscal 067 y un sujeto que ha estado callado.

-¿en que piensas?-dijo el spartan.

Este vestía con una túnica color negro y la cara cubierta por la capucha solo se le veía de la nariz hasta la quijada, el hablo con una voz tranquila.

-hay algo diferente en ese élite, no parece como los otros, además, si es del covenant, ¿por qué no está utilizando la armadura del covenant?-Mientras ellos dos pensaban.

* * *

Sonia y los soldados llegaron afuera, mientras Sesa volteaba para todos lados sin notar que alguien lo veía fijamente.

-no encuentro a los de la UNSC, creo que no están…-

-¿nos buscabas?-

Él élite volteó y se topó al coronel y los Gears-ustedes…son de la UNCS-

-veo que sabes algo de la UNCS-dijo un Gear.

-qué alegría-dijo Sesa-quisiera hablar con ustedes-

-¿asi? Pues nosotros no ¡vuelve con tus jerarcas maldito covenant!-gritó Sonia llena de ira.

Sesa ya se esperaba ese tipo de reacción hacia el pero se mantuvo tranquilo-escuchen sé que me odian, pero les aseguro que lo único que quiero es hablar-

-lo siento pero no te creemos-dijo el coronel.

-ustedes iniciaron una nueva guerra contra nosotros, también nos quitaron nuestro hogar-dijo un locust granadero.

-no lo niego y no saben cuánto lo lamento, debía impedirlo, pero les aseguro que no estoy con el covenant, soy un Sangheili como los elites, pero no como ellos y el resto de mis hermanos, se toda la verdad detrás de lo que quieren hacer, por favor se los suplico, permítanme contarles…-

-¡no queremos más tus mentiras!-dijo Sonia apuntando con su rifle de asalto.

Sesa bajaría la cabeza mientras se sienta cada vez más desesperado-por favor…díganme ¿que debo de hacer para que me den la oportunidad de mostrarles que no estoy aquí para lastimarlos?-

El spartan en este momento habían llegado al lugar y también escuchado la conversación, su interés era que no se parecía nada a los demás élites o Sangheili, él hablaba en un tono tranquilo y realmente no parecía querer lastimarlos, hasta desarmado estaba, entonces recordó al general Fax, a pesar de haber sido enemigos mortales hicieron las paces haciendo una nueva era, así que tomó su decisión al ser el que tenía más rango de todos.

-muy bien te creeré pero con una condicion-dijo 067 y eso llamó la atención de todos e incluso de Sesa-ten una batalla contra conmigo-

-¡es una broma!-dijo la teniente Sonia y el spartan miro a la mujer y sonrío detrás de su máscara pero la mujer sabia que le hacía ese gesto.

-¿eres el spartan 067?-dijo Sesa al spartan y el asistiría-ya veo, he escuchado tu leyenda al igual que la del general Fax, gracias por darme una oportunidad-

-no importa, pero si quieres que te escuchemos entonces tienes que enfretarme-declaró 067.

-los humanos son muy extraños-el Sangheili se encogió de hombros-muy bien aceptaré el reto-

-entonces comencemos-el spartan sacaría un sable de energía covenant y Sesa se quedó sorprendido al verlo con el arma.

-jamás he visto a un humano usar armas covenant-dijo Sesa pero se puso en guardia y sacó su espada de energia.

El spartan se puso en guardia y este atacó a Sesa quien esquivaba sus ataque pero 067 era bastante rápido y también certero.

-es demasiado rápido-dijo el kantus que acompañaba a Sonia y la mujer miro con el ceño fruncido al locust quien gruño un poco por el susto.

Mientras la pelea sucedía Loka y Slah se reunieron cuando sintieron el inicio de una batalla.

-el maestro Sesa está peleando-dijo Slah.

-¿pero contra quien?, ¿crees que el covenant nos haya seguido?-

-no lo creo, por qué ya nos habrían atacado a la vez que nos separamos, tal vez encontró algún miembro de la UNSC-

-eso no tiene sentido, si los encontró, ¿por qué lo atacarían?-

-debieron haberlo confundido por un miembro covenant, nuestros hermanos que están en esa alianza maldita son Sangheili como nosotros, por lo que confundirlo sería lógico, hay que encontrarlo de esa manera averiguaremos-

-muy bien-ambos utilizaron sus radares para ver la ubicación de Sesa para ir a encontrarlo, estaba algo distantes.

Mientras tanto Sesa había logrado detener el ataque de 067 sujetando su sabe, pero el spartan era en extremo poderoso y ambos trataban de hacer que el otro cayera.

-eres muy bueno spartan-

-tú tampoco lo haces nada mal-

El spartan lanzó su espada al suelo y sujeto a Sesa, luego de eso salto tan alto y emprendo hacer círculos para descender y estrellar a Sesa al suelo haciendo que el escudo del Sangheili se afectará.

En eso el spartan se retiraría del lugar pero para su sorpresa no estaba.

-¿a donde se fue?-el trato de localizar a Sesa en su radar.

-¡aquí estoy!-Sesa estaría volando en su mochila cohete y apareció atrás de él le patearía dándole un daño crítico al escudo al haber estado distraído.

-¿Cómo le hiciste?-dijo el spartan recuperándose del golpe.

-antes de dar desactive mis escudos para hacerte parecido que había recibido daño, cuando me soltaste había activado mi mochila cohete para hacer un poco de humo y así tomarte desprevenido-

-guau, eso fue muy listo-el spartan estaba emocionado, algunos estaba sumamente preocupados, Sonia por su lado miraba desconcertada y enfadada.

-rayos, pensé que el mariscal iba ser derrotado fácilmente-dijo el coronel.

-no lo derrotara-dijo alguien que asusto algunos y era el encapuchado-está peleando como si luchará contra algún peleador locust o humano, como si fuera por diversión-

-¿acaso no sabe 067 lo peligrosos que son esos sujetos?-dijo Sonia.

-si lo sabe-dijo el encapuchado-después de todo peleo contra varios covenant y sabe lo terribles que son realmente-

-entonces ¿Por qué actúa como si no peleará contra el enemigo-dijo el kantus.

-tal vez por qué no lo es-

-¿de qué diablos estás hablando?-preguntó el coronel.

-si ese élite fuera como el resto nos hubiera atacado desde el momento que llegó, pero en lugar de eso, intentó decirnos algo que e incluso acepto pelear contra 067 para que escucháramos lo que tuviera que decir-

-pero…sargento, él es un…-dijo Sonia.

-se lo que es, solo digo que quizás él no es como el resto de los covenant, no por culpa de uno el esto la tendrá-

067 y Sesa se miraban retadora mente aún que cada uno con una gran emoción, ambos eran peleadores excepcionales y aunque Sesa no tuvo intenciones de pelear ahora estaba divirtiéndose bastante en esa batalla.

-no recuerdo la última vez que me divertía sin-

-no lo entiendo, se supone que eres un elige y actúas como un peleador honorable-

-es lo que intentaba decirles, no niego que pertenezco a la raza Sangheili y que ellos estén con el covenant, pero no estoy con los jerarcas y tampoco soy uno de sus lacayos-

-eso suena bien, pero si quieres que te escuchemos, ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer-

-no lo esperaba de otra forma-dijo Sesa mientras de su otra mano sacaba una especie de látigo y con este hizo un círculo en forma de anillo y atrapó a 067.

-¿Qué?-

-¡mariscal!-dijo Sonia al ver eso.

-estás totalmente invulnerable ahora, lo siento pero ustedes querían pelear-dijo Sesa sacando una pistola de plasma y empezó a disparar, en eso el spartan empezó a ser atacado por los disparos y este inmediatamente se puso de rodillas y en eso empezó a tener un escudo de color blanco alrededor suyo y Sesa vio que sus disparos no hacían nada y detuvo su ataque, en eso el después de unos segundos desactivo el escudo que lo protegía haciendo una ligera explosión eléctrica que destruyo el anillo.

-increible-dijo Sesa-¿Qué fue eso?-

-es un prototipo que creamos hace poco son habilidades de las armaduras, estas varían dependiendo el núcleo que utilices, en este caso utilice el de bloqueo de armadura, sirve no solamente para protegerme, también si estoy encima de un vehículo cuando liberó mi descarga desactivo temporalmente ese vehículo, también unas cuantas cosas como tu anillo-

-oh eres impresionante spartan, ¿empezamos de nuevo?-

El spartan asistiria y en eso Loka y Slah aparecieron en el lugar.ñ

-¡maestro!-gritó Slah.

Sesa volteo y se topó con sus amigos-¡no intervengan!-les ordenó-no quiero que intervengan por nada del mundo-

-pero…-Loka iva a protestar y al ver la mirada de Sesa lo hizo desistir.

067 tenía curiosidad por los recién llegados, se veían más jóvenes que otros elites, en especial después de que lo llamaran maestro, el spartan miro al encapuchado que sonreiría.

-continuemos spartan y terminemos con esto-

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra otro y empezaron atacarse con todo lo que tenían, era una pelea extraordinaria, 067 recordó que el único que le había echo frente de esta manera fue Fax, los espectadores solo podían observar con asombro como esos dos guerreros chocaban sus espadas repetida mente, era una batalla de titanes.

En eso ambos chocaron con bastante intensidad sus espadas y el metal que hacía sacar la espada empezó agrietarse pero sí que ambos se dieran cuenta empezó a brillar más y más hasta el punto de estallar y cuando la explosión hizo presente ambos cayeron al suelo con sus escudos desactivas y las descargas de energía del sable.

-termino-dijo el encapuchado.

-es batalla fue increible-dijo el coronel.

-pero 067 no gano-dijo un Gear.

Ambos guerreros estaban cansados pero con una gran sonrisa de sastifaccion en su rostros.

-eso…fue asombroso-dijo el spartan.

-no recuerdo la última vez que tuve una pelea solo por diversión, realmente la disfrute-dijo Sesa contento-lo hiciste muy bien spartan-

-tú tampoco lo hiciste nada mal-dijo Sesa siendo levantado por Slah y Loka mientras que 067 por Sonia quien al levantarse se acercó a Sesa.

-fue emociónate-dijo Sesa extendiendo su mano.

-realmente me divertí-dijo 067 estrechándosela, ante la confusión del resto de la UNSC, con excepción del encapuchado-entonces ¿Qué es lo que nos querías contar?-

-¡Mariscal!-exclamó incrédula Sonia.

-¿Qué pasa Sonia?-

-¿vas a confiar en el?-

Antes de que 067 pudiera responder, Sesa se adelantó-entiendo por qué no confían en mí, pero les juro por mi honor, que no tengo la intención alguna de lastimarlos, solo quiero hablar con ustedes, lamentó mucho lo que le sucedió a sus mundos, ojalá lo hubiera podido impedir-

-yo creo que podemos confiar en ellos-dijo muy seguro el spartan, aún que el encapuchado solo lo apoyo-creo que ya puedes empezar-

Pero antes de que Sesa pudiera continuar el kantus se adelantó-creo que lo mejor sería hablarlo en privado, síganme por favor-el kantus ingreso a una puerta de la base seguido por los miembros de la UNSC por Sesa y sus amigos quienes estos últimos tenían una mirada de desconfianza,

Los humanos y locust estaban apuntó de escuchar una gran historia, además muy pronto se les revelaría un gran secreto que no han descubierto desde los últimos cinco años que han estado enfrentándose al covenant.

**Planeta Arturia.**

El planeta Arturia es diferente a Aragón, el planeta era colonizado por personas que hablaban inglés, tenían unas tremendas e increíble arquitectura, también un gran armamento militar que comparado al de Aragón causaba miedo.

En la base se encontraba un sujeto hablando en una pantalla enorme y no se podía ver bien quién era el sujeto ya que estaba oscuro y no se veía bien quién era el, sin embargo las personas de las pantallas estaban de la misma forma.

-067 está en Aragón, ¿Qué hace en ese lugar?-

-según dijo el-dijo el sujeto en un inglés perfecto-estaba entrenando a su discípulo, quién sabe quien pueda ser, sin embargo dijo que tenía potencial para ser un gran spartan e incluso llegaría superarlo a él y al general fax-

-hahaha, es una broma-dijo uno de la pantalla en tono burlesco-esos dos tipos son unos mosutruos, son capaces de acabar con un planeta colonizado por esos bastardos y aún así no actúan para pelear, es totalmente estupido que Mériko no los aproveche bien-

-no todo trata de colonización y conquistas-dijo una voz femenina-si atacan un planeta de ellos todo el covenant nos atacara sin piedad y será nuestro fin, nuestra tecnología aún no está tan avanzada como la de esos sujetos-

-eso no es escuda para no demostrar nuestro poder-dijo la voz burlesca-además, ¿Qué hace una mujer aquí?-

-no importa el género gobernador, lo que importa es ser bueno en tratos, si uno no sabe improvisionar no sabe gobernar-dijo otra voz más madura y vieja con un tono asiático.

-grrr, no importa, sigamos con lo que quedamos-

-lo raro fue que durante la visualización de unos de sus satélites vimos esto-el inglés señaló de una imagen un objeto diminuto que lo empezarían ampliar y a quitarlo lo pixeleado a la imagen dando en claro lo que estaban viendo.

-¿una banshee?-dijo la mujer.

-no es raro, miren bien la imagen, está en modo piloto automático señalando cercas de la base de la UNSC que tenemos en México-

-pero que hay de malo, solo es una nave banshee, un disparo del martillo del Alba sería suficiente para acabar con ellos-dijo el tono burlesco.

-lo sabemos, pero aun así seguimos espiando y nos vimos con la desgracia de que no atacaron las naves o a los conductores-algunos quedaron callado al escuchar eso.

-es raro que los hispanos no hallan echo algo-dijo el sujeto viejo.

-eso es por qué la teniente Sonia de Mériko vino de visita, tal ves los soldados hispanos no estaban activos en ese momento y no detectaron la señal enemiga-dijo el inglés.

-entonces, ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?-el inglés frunció el ceño.

-vallan a investigar, si esos hispanos están tramando algo, acaben con ellos y su planeta de inmediato-algunos miraron con sorpresa.

-no es algo extremo eso-dijo la mujer-en estos momentos estamos tratando de recuperar Marrucs, lo pero que podemos hacer es destruir a uno de nuestros mejores aliados-

-eso no importa mujer-dijo el de tono burlesco-si ellos están aliándose con el covenant darán informaciones de nuestros planetas y luego los tomarán como si fueran suyos-

-al menos se consiente de nuestra situación actual gobernador-dijo con molestia la mujer a la voz burlesca icen gruñiría.

-¡por supuesto que lo soy!-exclamó la voz que ya no era burlesca más si no más bien como desesperado-como gobernaré tengo que pensar en lo que estén haciendo y lo que yo pienso es que se están aliando con esos covenant-

-yo tengo una decisión-dijo el más viejo-hablare con el gobernante de Aragón de España, después de todo tengo buena relación con el, tal vez me pueda mandar información sobre el asunto de lo que está sucediendo-

-no será necesario-dijo una voz con acento castellano, en eso se abriría otra pantalla mostrando primero una bandera de España y luego la silueta de la persona que estaba oscura también.

-rey Saúl, ¿Cómo le ha ido?-

-ah, muy bien emperador, pero no vengo a venir a decir hola y a decirles cómo me fue el día de hoy-dijo el rey-veo que están desconfiando de mi planeta y mi gente-

-eso es por qué una de esas sucias criaturas acaba de llegar su planeta-dijo la voz burlesca en tono de miedo.

-oh…es eso, no pasa nada, ya nos encargamos del asunto-dijo el rey-aproposito Richard-

Dijo llamando al sujeto inglés quien miraría hacia la pantalla del rey de Aragón.

-ten mucho cuidado en decidir a quién atacar, no estamos ya en el planeta tierra, ustedes ya no gobiernan sobre nosotros-

-nunca los gobernamos, simplemente estábamos tratando con su libertad-dijo el rey-encargándonos de sus problemas del nuevo mundo y mis patriotas de los narcotraficantes-

-mientras tu reino se estaba separando de la Unión Europea y tus compatriotas vendiendo armas a lo loco y teniendo tiroteos, valla libertad que nos diste a los hispanos-

Ambos gobernantes se mirarían uno contra el otro con seriedad y los demás estaba tensos.

-ok, demos concluida la reunión, no haremos nada y mandaremos personal hacia Marrucs-dijo el emperador asiático cerrando su ventanilla y cortando la transmisión al igual que el resto.

-valla, lamento llegar tarde, con su permiso-dijo el rey de Aragón saliendo.

La sala se volvería a iluminar ligeramente al acabar la llamada y el inglés estaba aún sentado, de echo este suspiraría y este apretaría un botón.

-llamen al capitán Black, díganles que mande a sus hombres a Marrucs-dijo el inglés y este mandaría su mensaje y este se levantaría y se retiraría del lugar.

**En Marrucs.**

El capitán Cutter había visto que varios mensajes de apoyo le llegarían y este miro con cara seria a los mensajes y este simplemente los leería con el ceño fruncido Pepe uno en específico le llamó la atención.

'El general fax viene en camino…esto no puede ser algo bueno, aún que la ventaja de ejército la tendremos nosotros el tratara de obtener venganza cueste lo que cueste'

El capitán mandaría un par de mensajes al sargento Forge quien lo recibiría y contestaría.

"Más refuerzos, eso mola capitán, sin embargo que hay de la señorita aquí presente"

El capitán volvería a teclear para mandar su mensaje.

"Solo dime si es peligroso ahí abajo, la recogeré yo mismo si es necesario"

En eso vería que Forge volvería a escribir al leer el mensaje.

"Perdón mi extrovismo, pero suena como si usted fuera el padre de la profesora"

El hombre negaría, este hombre no cambiaría acaso.

"Ella al igual que todos los soldados son miembros importantes de la UNSC, no quiero que salga herida y más con la investigación que está haciendo"

"Bueno está bien capitán, pero lo más seguro es que quiera ir al campo de batalla conmigo"

"No te preocupes por ello, Hel está con ella"

"¡El guardia theron que peleó en la última batalla humano locust!, increíble una leyenda, pero no lo veo en ningún lado"

"Ya no es un guardia theron, ahora fue ascendido a guardián real y sargento"

"¡El locust vestido de guardián real que venía con la señorita era Hel!, valla suertuda, espero que no le halle pedido su autógrafo antes que yo"

"Es un sargento como usted, enfóquese en su objetivo y no deje que la profesora Anders haga algo imprudente"

"Entendido señor, Forge fuera"

El sargento corto la transmisión de mensajes y este negaría y suspiraría mientras miraba por la ventana desde lo más alto de la atmósfera.

-lo que es ser joven-

-el sargento Forge siempre ha tenido una actitud como un Gear, nunca basa su estima-

-es bueno ten la mente enfocada en el campo de batalla Serina, sin embargo el sargento Forge es la excepción de la exageracion-

-al menos tiene un hombre de confianza no-dijo la IA sonriendo.

-bueno, al menos eso sí-

**De regreso a Aragón.**

-mi señor está seguro de esto-dijo un hombre de 30 años, piel bronceada, cabello negro y ojos grandes del mismo color con barba cerrada y con nariz mediana, vestía con un traje de guardián onice y con el emblema de España en el centro del peto Pepe en blanco.

-por ahora confiemos en los mexicanos, siempre han sido de confianza, son personas de bien y trabajo, además ese Sangheili no parecía mentir a su charla-

-ya veo, pero se me hace una gran locura lo que dijo, ese índice que trae puede activar un arma de destrucción masiva, ¿Cómo es que el covenant puede estar tan ciego?-

-las religiones pueden dejar ciego a una persona-dijo el rey-pero para acercarse a dios y al buen fin, no es necesario seguir a una religión al pie de la letra, si no por las acciones de esa persona viejo amigo-

El rey agarraría una copa de vino y al parecer estaría bebiendo de ella.

-puedes retirarte por hoy-el guardián miro extrañado al trono-ve con tu esposa, me dijiste que estaba embarazada y puede dar luz en cualquier momento, te recomiendo ser buen esposo con ella, eres muy afortunado de tener una mujer tan bella como ella-

El guardia onice asistiria y se retiraría del lugar cerrando la puerta con cuidado y el rey agitaría ligeramente su copa y el vino.

-¿los anillos sagrados o halo que crearon esos foreroner y busca el covenant es un arma?, ¿Qué planea el covenant en activar semejante arma peligrosa?-

* * *

**Aquí el capítulo 3, los del planeta Aragón y Arturia pues no se llevan bien, pues es lo típico entre el odio de México y U.S.A, Inglaterra y España, no se lo tomen a mal, solo es un fanfic no voy a escribir nada que perjudique a ambos paises, a mi me agradan los americanos e ingleses y también tengo amigos anglosajones que son autores, hasta leo sus historias.**

**Wowdeshal: te soy sincero, la verdad es que si tengo planeado meter personajes canónicos de halo y gears of war tambien, solo que los de gears los metere en la segunda que va ser de halo reach, Jonh 117 o jefe maestro el equipo noble entero ahorita son muy jovenes, Jonh debe tener unos 20 años y el equipo noble en adolecencia por lo que meterlo ahorita al igual que el equipo noble será extraño, por lo que tal vez hagan caemos en algunos episodios como novatos, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo tres.**

**Un abrazo a todos los que leyeron este capítulo, nos vemos al siguiente si dios quiere.**


	4. el covenant llega a Aragón

**Hola atodos he vuelto despues de dos meese, hando prendido en seguir escribiendo fics, osea muy motivado, se que lo deje muy plantado y casi abandonado, peor he regresado como no, mas despues de haber jugado el Gears 5 como no, bueno mas bien quiero decir que me alegra regresar y espero que disfruten denuevo este retorno.**

**Otro aviso es que los capitulos seran entre 3000 o 4000 palabras, ya que como sabran antes los hacia de 5000.**

**subire entre uno o dos capitulos por semana a si que antentos.**

**Advertencia, tanto gear of war como halo le pertenecn a microsoft estudios, ningun personaje de la franquicia me pertenece los O'C si.**

* * *

**Planeta Harvest.**

Abajo en el planeta que estaba tomado por el covenant la base y puesto de avanzada de la U.N.S.C estaba al 100% preparada, ahí abajo la profesora Anders que había bajado al planeta con aprobación de el capitán Cutter.

Abajo se veían los locust trabajando y algunos marines con soldados CGO con robots y androides para sacar recursos o construir más puestos.

-va muy bien hasta ahora-dijo Forge a Hel.

-si, pero me extraña que ya llevamos aquí dos días y el covenant no ha lanzado un ataque, ¿que es lo que estarán planeando?-

-ni idea idea, mientras hay que seguir construyendo-dijo el sargento y en eso le llegó una señal a Forge.

-sargento Forge aquí la teniente Sonia, ¿me recibe?-

-fuerte y claro preciosa, ¿que necesitas?-dijo el sargento sacando un par de risas secas a la teniente.

-tenemos una noticia bastante impactante, hace días en el planeta Aragón vinieron dos ex-miembros del covenant-

-¿Qué, dos ex-miembros del covenant?-cuando Forge dijo eso Hel miro al humano-¿los atacaron?-

-no al contrario, nos dieron una información bastante útil y también muy nueva, algo que podría salvar nuestras vidas y las del resto del mundo-

-entendido, ¿pero que información?-

-lo mande a la profesora Anders, ¿está con ustedes verdad?-

-si, ella está con nosotros ahora-

-muy bien, dile que mande la información a Adam Fénix para que haga un estudio sobre esta información-

Adam fénix un profesor de ciencias famoso y nacido en un planeta colonizado por humanos habla hispana, es reconocido también famoso por sus trabajos y proyectos, muy pocas personas tienen contacto directo con el científico, siendo ellos Andres y el rey de Aragón.

-Adam fénix, ¿está bromeando?-

-me gustaría pero ahora necesitamos su ayuda, Anders es la única con su contacto al ser amiga cercana a la familia fénix y también por ser la estudiante favorita de Adam, en esos momentos debe estar en algún lugar de Aragón pero ya nos regresamos a Meriko-

-ya veo, muy bien hablaré con ella, solo espero que este de buen humor-

-perfecto, buena suerte, Sonia fuera-la transmisión se cortaría.

-los humanos son tan complicados-

-créeme, en general las más complicadas son las mujeres, jamás vamos a entenderlas-dijo Forge caminado al puesto de avanzada.

Hel miro como se retiraba hacia el puesto de avanzada, mientras el guardián real gruño un poco y bajo hacia un agujero de emergencia.

Adentro del puesto de avanzada Forge miraría que Anders estaba en un laboratorio improvisado y creada por ella misma.

-oye señorita, ¿como estás?-

-ahora no Forge estoy ocupada, si es algo importante decírmelo, pero si es para hace perder el tiempo será mejor que te retires-

-perdón, pero la teniente Sonia llamo y dijo que te mando una información muy importante que nos ayudaría acabar con el covenant, que necesita que el profesor Fénix la vea-

La mujer se detuvo de trabajar al escuchar eso y ella miraría a Forge.

-¿estas seguro?-

-bueno tal ves sea despistado o un tonto, pero mis oídos están muy bien-la mujer asistiria y ella abrió una especie de hologramas y miraría que había un mensaje.

Ella vio la información metida, el lenguaje del covenant hizo que se le pusieran difíciles ya que no sabía nada de ese idioma y los traductores de la computadora no detectaban esos idiomas aún, ahora lo entendía todo.

-una información covenant con su lenguaje, ¿como obtuvieron eso?-

-tal parece que unos desterrados se enojaron con su antiguo equipo y quieren unirse a nuestro grupo-dijo Forge y Anders rodó sus ojos.

-aveces no sé qué cosas son reales o mentira contigo-dijo ella mientras tecleaba y ponía un extraño código y la información holografica desapareció remplazando la información por un mensaje de que fue enviado exitosamente-no sé cuánto valla a durar en traducirlo pero no será muy pro todo-

-está bien, mientras tanto iré a fuera a espiar al covenant, tal parece que no nos quieren atacar últimamente-dijo Forge.

-¿pues que les habrán echo para evitar que nos ataquen?-dijo Anders sarcástica y Forge remitía mientras salía del lugar.

-bueno ahora veamos qué significa todo esto maestro fénix-dijo Anders mientras se sentaba y esperaba a ver qué respondía el hombre que podía entender el lenguaje covenant.

**Gran cisma.**

En el gran cisma se podía ver a varios miembros covenant disfrutando un poco del tiempo libre también, sin embargo se podía apreciar a alguien bastante importante ahí.

Armadura morada, con una gran capa del mismo color, también traía un casco diferente a otros élites.

-supremo comandante, me alegro que halla llegado, ¿como le ha ido en sus revientes misiones?-dijo el profeta de la verdad.

-ha sido duro pero últimamente desde que nos enfrentamos a los locust nos ha costado algo de trabajo derrotarlos con esos dinosaurios con casi poder de un scarab.

-si te refiere a los brumaks debo admitir que no entiendo cómo es que esas cosas forman parte de ellos siendo mucho más superiores en fuerza, como sea tengo un pedido muy importante para ti-dijo el segundo más joven.

-últimamente has de haber sabido el rumor que se ha dado en esta nave, pero unos prisioneros escaparon-dijo el más anciano el profeta de la piedad.

-estoy enterado de ello sagrado-dijo el sangheili.

-sin embargo no se fue bastante lejos, pero aún así es muy peligroso-dijo Piedad mostrando el planeta-este planeta extraño llamado Aragón, no sabemos por qué estos humanos y locust les permitieron las entrada a estos traidores-

-no solamente eso, si no que también avisan a nuestra fe de mentira-dijo Verdad mostrando a Sesa Refum en un holograma.

-nos han estado utilizando, diciéndonos que encontraremos esperanzas, hermanos abran los ojos, el gran viaje es-en eso seria cortado por el profeta de la verdad.

-queremos que acabes con este hereje y también con su disnastia, no solamente eso, hazlo precavidamente-dijo verdad.

-el planeta es bastante amplio y también tiene lugares de punto de ubicación, pero hemos creado una nave capaz de entrar a un planeta humano sin ser detectada-

En eso verdad aplastaría su botín de su silla de trino y salió un Modelo holografico.

-esta es una phantom, esta nave es dicen te a los actuales modelos de nave de caza, son más eficientes y pueden llevar más soldados-

-no sólo te daremos una, si no las necesarias para que cumplas la misión-

-hare lo mejor posible mis sagrados, no los defraudare-dijo el élite.

-ve por tus soldados y vete preparando-dijo el profeta y en eso él élite salió para ir por su escuadrón y uno de los lo esperaba fuera.

-escuche todo, veo que haremos una carnicería de herejes-dijo un elite Zealot.

-perfecto entonces reúne a los demás y también ve por el capitán Rtas Vadumee inmediatamente, necesitaremos a los mejores para acabar a los herejes-

-suenas bastante emocionado capitán Thel Vadamee-dijo el Zealot saliendo.

-no tanto como tú Zhar-dijo el sangheili llamado Thel Vadamee.

**Planeta Arturia.**

-mi señor me mando a llamar-dijo un hombre rubio con un traje spartan, tenía el cabello algo rapo y muy corto con una barba recién salida, su traje era grueso y también tenía un tanque en la espalda, era de color principal azul y secundario rojo.

-gracias por venir capitán Walter-dijo el rey de Arturia quien había sido el que lo llamo-siento que algo sucede con Aragón y su gente-

-los hispanos siempre han sido así mi señor-dijo el spartan.

-lo sé, sin embargo están peores que antes, la reunión esa, además que oculta ese bastardo de Saúl-dijo el hombre mientras e frotaba su cara con su mano.

-señor, yo pienso que debemos dejarlo así, hay que confiar en ellos-dijo Walter.

-¡estas loco! Apenas podemos confiar en los locust, quieres que confíe en ellos-dijo molesto el hombre.

-lo sé, sin embargo no sabremos lo que sucederá si ven que los estábamos espiando señor-dijo el spartan.

-como sea, haz tu trabajo ahora, ellos siempre están en problemas a cada rato-dijo el hombre y el spartan asitiria mientras salia del lugar.

-aquí el capitán Walter, manden un pelícan a mi ubicación porfavor-

El hombre tomo un par de Parma también y se colocaría el casco que era de un visor completamente redondo color amarillo.

-bueno aquí vamos-dijo el hombre.

**Planeta Aragón.**

Mientras tanto los Sangheilis fueron llevados a España en donde se encontraba el rey Saúl con los tres sujetos más altos que el mismo.

-es la primera vez que puedo tener una conversación digna con vos-dijo el hombre.

-el placer es nuestro, tienen nuestra más grande gratitud-dijo Sesa refum.

-por qué no trae ningún guardia mi lord-dijo esta vez un confundido Slah.

-no quiero incomodaros, además mande a mi guardia personal y viejo a migo que cada, va tener un bebe pronto y será papa-

-muchas felicidades a ese hombre-dijo sesa refum.

-gracias, pero al que deberían de daros sería a el personalmente-dijo Raúl sentado en su trono-un pregunta, ¿formaron algún ejército ustedes antes de venir acá?-

-afirmativo señor-dijo Loka-nuestro líder mando un mensaje a nuestro planeta sobre la cegada de falsedad que los profetas les han dado a nuestros hermanos-

-sin embargo ellos están en estos momentos en una mina de gas oculta en una tormenta y también alejada del covenant mismo-

-ya veo, es mejor que hallan venido solo vosotros, ¿pueden contactarles también a que vengan cuidadosamente hasta acá?

-negativo, no tenemos naves suficientes y combustible para llegar-dijo Sesa Refume.

-apenas logramos llegar nosotros con nuestras banshees-dijo esta vez Loka.

-ya veo, eso sí es un problema serio, podemos hacer esto-dijo Raúl-quiero que trabajen en ayudando al campo y también en las arquitectural del planeta, es fácil, luego cuando tengamos problemas contra el covenant podrán ir a pelear, obviamente pueden entrenaros aquí, no se lo prohibimos para nada-

-se lo agradecemos mucho señor-dijo haciendo ligera reverencia al hombre.

-no es nada, pero antes-dijo aplastando un botón-soldado José, ¿podeis venir aquí porfavor?-

En eso un joven gear entraría que al ver a los sangheili tuvo una reacción de sorpresa y luego vio al rey Saúl.

-¿me llamaba señor?-

-pues llevarlos hacia el puesto de avanzada que está aquí cercano del palacio, necesito que estos caballeros les informais al resto de sus soldados a que vengan hacia acá-

-¿en…estos momentos?-

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el rey seriamente.

-bueno, al parecer unos locust drones estaban haciendo apuestas con peleas de gallos con algunos soldados-

-por dios-dijo el rey con una mano en su cara-esos mexicanos van a colonizarnos con sus constumbres algún día, no importa llévalos, así sabrán que hay diferentes tipos de Aragonenses en el planeta-

-sí señor-dijo el soldado mientras guiaba a los soldados herejes afuera, una vez que se salieron el rey miro a los lados y pondría en una tele holografía un canal-¿en familia con Chabelo?, ¿ese chaval sigue vivo?-

**Planeta Harvest.**

Había pasado un día después desde que mando la profesora Anders la información, de echo ella no había recibido la llamada del profesor, pero en eso llegó algo que a Anders le llamó la atención y ella miraria, al leerla estaría bastante soprendida.

-no puede ser posible-dijo ella-Serina, manda esta información al capitán Cutter, también a los planetas que tenemos colonizados hasta ahora-

En eso la IA apareció en el laboratorio de Anders.

-entendido, hay algo que deba avisarle al capitán-

-que si no llega a tiempo esta información todos estaremos muertos-

-entendido en un momento-dijo la IA llevándose la información con ella y de inmediato salió afuera.

En medio del lugar la base era totalmente oscuro siendo de noche y Anders se colocó un chaleco para evitar el frío, ella vio que Forge les lanzaba comida a unos Tickers salvajes que estaban por ahí.

-no pudiste estar otro segundo sin mí y decidiste salir-dijo Forge.

-¿tal parece que te diviertes con los Tickers?-las criaturas al ver a Anders se acercaron a ella y la mujer se agachó para acariciar suavemente la espalda de uno de ellos.

-¿parece que te quieren?-dijo sorprendido.

-todo el mundo me ama sargento-dijo ella mientras se levantaba y los Tickers seguían comiendo de lo que Forge lanzaba.

-eh…si claro, ¿que sucede cuando saliste te veía algo pálida?-dijo el hombre de armadura militar y Anders suspiro.

-la verdad…es cierto, sucedió algo que realmente no quería ver-dijo ella.

En eso Hel había salido dos agujero de parvas acompañado de un par de soldados gears y marines, en eso miraron a los dos.

-el sargento otra ves se me adelanto-dijo un soldado marine.

-no te preocupes amigo, tendrás tu oportunidad-dijo un gear.

-pero cuento, siempre está ocupada-dijo el marine.

-¿qué opinas Hel?, ¿crees que lo logre?-dijo el gear.

-¿crees que lo logre?-

-ah, quién sabe, tal vez solo ella tenga ojitos para el sargento-dijo el gear burlándose del marine quienes saldrían del lugar con suministros de armas y municiones.

En eso a,vos le hicieron una seña a Hel quien se acercó hacia ellos y luego miraría la preocupadas miradas de ambos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo el guardia real.

-realmente tienes que escuchar esto sí o si-dijo Forge mirando a Anders.

**Planeta Meriko.**

Los soldados de ese planeta estaban leyendo la información, sin embargo los dejo pálidos al leer la noticia, pero el más molesto era el gobernante del planeta.

-¡Esto es imposible!-era un hombre barbudo de cabello peli rojo-como pueden ser tan estupidos a esos covenant con tantas armas y tecnología, se dejan ir hacia una falsa del-

-no lo sabemos mi señor, pero por qué la teniente Sonia no nos dijo antes-dijo una mujer.

-como lo sabré, tal vez no quiso que nos sobre estresaramos -dijo el hombre.

-aún así creo que fue irresponsable de su parte no dar aviso-

-eso ya no importa, ahora debemos rezar a que no encuentren esos anillos llamado Halo-dijo el hombre-ese bastardo de Adam fénix sí que realmente hizo cosas que nos hizo reír, pero esto ya es ir muy lejos-

-mi señor, tiene llamada-dijo un soldado kantus.

-transmitelo en la pantalla-dijo el hombre y en eso salió una bandera de España y luego el rey Saúl.

-rey Ragnar veo que ya habeis recibido la información también-dijo el hombre.

-¡rey Saúl exijo una explicación inmediata!-dijo Ragnar molesto.

-no habeis leído, como sabrás estamos en un grave peligro ahora si, con personas ciegas por libertad-

-como sea, donde eta Adam Fénix, exijo que me lo explique el-

-tranquilízate hombre destruirás las bocinas de mi televisor antes de que lo haga el covenant-dijo el hombre.

-escuche un rumor de parte de el rey Richard de Arturia, es cierto que el covenant está ahí-el rey hispano reiría.

-claro que no, se os juro que no es el covenant, vamos por qué tanta desconfianza en mi-

-últimamente has actuado diferente, ¿nos ocultas algo?-

-¿tanto como tú? No lo creo la verdad-el hombre no dijo nada a ese comentario-como sea, siento que el covenant si vendrá a mi planeta a atacar, por lo que solicitó un poco de refuerzos, ¿me ayudarías?-

-no hasta que seas sincero-dijo Ragnar.

-lo intente, bueno os vemos pronto-dijo cortando señal.

-no fue bastante malo hacer eso mi señor-

-jamás necesitamos ayuda de los hispanos, ahora quieren la nuestra ahora, que resuelvan sus conflictos ahora solo-dijo el hombre saliendo del lugar.

**Atmósfera de Aragón.**

Los del covenant dirigido por el supremo comandante Thel vadamee estaban mirando el planeta desde su posición.

-por qué no disparamos el rayo de una vez-dijo un elite.

-no es necesario, además con lo que nos han dicho tienen armas capaz de destruir la nave con todos nosotros adentro-dijo el capitán de esa nave.

-mis hombres están listo supremo comandante cuando quiera-dijo el capitán Rtas Vadum.

-muy bien, vallamos a las phantom a el resto quédense aquí y no hagan nada al menos que se lo ordenemos-

Cuando caminaban Zhar se acercó a Thel Vadamee.

-según información la leyenda viviente el spartan 067 está ahí abajo señor-el supremo comandante miro con sorpresa a su compañero.

-ya veo entonces si lo ven déjenmelo a mi, será una ofrenda grande a los profetas y el gran viaje-dijo el subiendo a una phantom.

Ahí abajo se podía ver a algunos civiles humanos y locust trabajando, aún que la mayoría de los últimos normalmente hacían trabajos pesados que los humanos no podrían hacer.

-entonces fue cuando me reclutaron-dijo José contándoles a los tres sangheili como fue reclutado.

-tienes valor para pelear contra enemigos en un campo de batalla sanguíneo, se nota que tienes honor humano-dijo Sesa Refume.

-¿que hubiera pasado si los humanos huiberan sido parte del covenant?-dijo Loka.

-serían un desastre, los humanos también son fuertes-dijo Slah.

-lo sé, pero algo se me hace extraño, tu forma de hablar es muy diferente a las personas de aquí, ¿por qué?-

-ah, es mi acento, cada de los viente continentes habla diferente-dijo José-es el mismo idioma, pero con una diferente forma de hablar-

Los tres herejes se mirarían extrañados a esto que recordaron al rey, verán hispanos diferentes también, a eso se referirá

-los humanos…sí que son raro-dijo Loka.

-también me sorprendente los locust de este planeta, recuerdo que los que he visto o enfrentado antes eran más agresivos-dijo Sesa Refum.

-se adaptaron a las condiciones humanas es por eso-dijo José.

-eh…¿que es esa cosa?-dijo Slah.

-eso…es un toro-dijo José mirando al animal que comía sácate seco.

-que rara forma de vida, se ven muy antiguos-dijo Loka tocando al toro quien simplemente no reaccionó y siguió comiendo.

-los toros son un animal emblemático a España, es por eso que los trajimos de la tierra hasta acá-dijo José.

-ya veo, aprender algo de este planeta no nos vendría mal para nuestros hermano se-dijo Sesa Refum mirando al cielo.

En eso un par de phantoms llegaron al lugar si ser detectadas, cercas de la base de España, al bajar los soldado mirarían con unos auriculares y vieron a Sesa Refum los tres herejes y al gear hablando con el toro.

-encontramos al hereje comandante-dijo Zhar.

-entendió, comiencen la operación entonces-dijo Thel Vadam.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**He vuelto, después de dos meses de haber estado desaparecido, perdón la tardanza, ahora estoy motivado a seguir escribiendo.**

**Esto fue todo por hoy si les gusto no olviden dejar un positivo review para continuar, también agregar este fic a favoritos para no perderse contenido, también compartan con sus amigos.**

**También les invito a leer mis otras historia para conocer más el contenido que subo.**

**YO SOY EL REDENTOOOOR, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto jamás sucedio en el juego.**


End file.
